Hermione, Daughter of Hecate
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 1: The Visit

It was another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that meant that the now thirteen year old Hermione Granger was starting her second year. She didn't feel any older or wiser, and they said that you got wiser as you got older. Hermione snorted at that and then sat down at the Gryffindor table and started on her breakfast.

"Where are Harry and Ron at?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, "Most likely figuring out how to get Malfoy off the Slytherin Quidditch team."

She still couldn't believe that Malfoy had made it on the team. She figured that Professor Snape had only made Malfoy Seeker so that he could make a fool out of Harry. Hermione sighed; it felt as though Professor Snape had mental problems.

"Well I hope they don't do something stupid," Neville said, "Remember that Dumbledore warned them that he would expel them if they got into any trouble."

"Don't remind me," Hermione told him and then she started on her breakfast.

She didn't see Harry and Ron all day but then again she went to the Library to do some homework that needed to be done. She had homework in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology. She finished them pretty quickly and then headed back to the Great Hall for dinner. Upon entering she saw Harry and Ron setting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hay, Hermione," Ron said.

"Don't Hay Hermione me," Hermione snapped, "Where were you both at?"

"We were taking care of a couple of things," Harry answered.

"Like what?"

"Nothing that would get us expelled," Ron said, "Or have you forgotten that we still remember what Dumbledore told us."

Hermione highly doubted that but she wasn't about to argue with them.

She sat down to eat her dinner when the room started to turn dark, the torches and candles going down. Everyone looked around and then something appeared and a woman stepped out. She had long black hair, an odd outfit that Hermione had only seen in Greek history books, and two dogs. Everyone stared at her but she ignored them.

"I'm looking for Hermione Granger," she called out.

Hermione stared at Ron and Harry but then got up and approached the woman.

"I'm her," Hermione told the woman.

"I can tell," the woman said, "My name is Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Ghosts, Necromancy, the Dark Arts, Advisor to Queen Persephone, and have full power over the Sky, the Sea, and the Underworld. I'm here, due to my vow on the River Styx, to claim my children."

Hermione wasn't sure what this all meant.

"I, Hecate, determine Hermione Granger to be my daughter," Hecate went on.

Something glowed over her head and she saw that it was a twin torches.

"Um, what does this mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means that you're a demigod," Hecate said, "Daughter of Hecate to be exact and this means that you have my powers which include the Dark Arts, power over ghosts, Necromancy, and the power to control the sky, the sea, and the underworld."

Hermione was shocked and then she fainted.

When Hermione came to she was in the Hospital Wing. At first she didn't know what had happened and then it all had come back. She was a demigod, daughter of Hecate. What did this mean? She suddenly heard a sound and Madam Pomfrey came out.

"I see that your finally awake, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Um, yes," Hermione said; which was all that she could say.

"The Headmaster sent an owl to your parents, telling them what happened," she told her, "You should be out of here in no time."

"Thanks," Hermione said and she watched the Matron leave.

"Hello, Hermione," said the voice that Hermione now knew belonged to Hecate.

She turned to see her now mother appearing through the shadows.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't around," Hecate said, "But the rules are the rules."

Hermione snorted and said, "Is that all that you can do, dark magic?"

"No, I can do light spells but dark spells are so much more fun," Hecate said.

"Well not here," Hermione said, "I'm sure that people will spin it around that I'm a dark witch now."

"I don't know why you're worried about what others think," Hecate said, "You need to go to Camp Half-blood and get trained."

"No, I'm not leaving," Hermione said.

"And why not?"

She looked down at her feet, "Because they'll believe that I really am one."

When her father and stepmother appeared, Hecate had long since vanished, they gave her worried looks. Dumbledore was already there along with McGonagall and a couple of others. Hermione wanted to know why they hadn't told her that she was way different but she didn't feel like asking in-front of everyone.

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you," her father said before Hermione had even said anything.

"Did you know that your daughter is-?"

"A demigod," her father finished, "Yes."

"And you didn't tell her," Dumbledore said.

"We didn't think it was important and I almost lost my wife due to what happened," her father said.

"Is she going to be expelled?" her stepmother asked.

"No," Dumbledore answered and Hermione could sense that they were happy, "But she will have problems. We've managed to hide the fact that there are demigods around but with Hecate showing up it's going to cause problems."

"Why?"

"Because most associate Hecate with the Dark Arts and anything else that they don't like," Dumbledore said, "They might accuse her of being a dark witch."

"And are you going to do anything about it," her father asked.

"I will warn, that's all I can do," Dumbledore answered, looking very grave.

"You better do more then just warn," her father threatened. "I'm not going to have my daughter be called a dark witch."

Hermione was suddenly grateful that her father was on her side.

Note: This is my first full story that has a Harry Potter character as a demigod. I'm going to be doing a ton of thinking during the course of this story and I might make a couple more Hogwarts students demigods, I'm not sure. If anyone thinks of who would be a perfect demigod then let me know. Oh and I'm still going to be working on my stories but I'm looking for my stupid jump drive.


	2. Facing Others

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111

To Venz04HD: Thanks for your review. Because Hermione's mother is not a high level goddess she doesn't get attacked by monsters. However if she's around a high level demigod then she will get attacked. That's going to lead to some problems for her. Also not going to tell you who the high level demigod is so you'll have to wait and find out. Giggles, I'm bad.

1111111

Chapter 2: Facing Others

Hermione was finally allowed to leave the wing and so she headed back to Gryffindor tower. She thought over what had happened two days ago and wondered how in the world the gods could even be real. She had read, or tried to read, that they were invented so that the Ancient Greeks could have something to explain things like the seasons, lighting, and anything else that had scared them and they were unable to explain. Now she was a demigod and she had no idea what that meant.

"Password," said the Fat Lady and Hermione jumped.

She had no idea that she had arrived so quickly. The Fat Lady was waiting for her to answer.

"Um."

"That is not the password," the Fat Lady said, "You can either stand here or go to Professor McGonagall."

"Fine, Sack weed," Hermione said; thinking of the password that she had used before the whole mess had started.

"Not the password," the Fat Lady told her, "Head back to Professor McGonagall or I'll go and get her."

Hermione couldn't believe it, the password had changed.

Hermione had no choice but to turn around and head back. She couldn't believe that McGonagall hadn't told her what the new password was. Of course she had a nasty feeling that Percy had changed it because he believed that she was a dark witch. She felt anger, scared, and alone for the first time in a long time.

1111111111111

"So what do you think we should do?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore as they sat down for a late dinner.

It had been a trying day filled with students asking them if Miss Granger was going to get expelled for being a dark witch.

"We need to protect Hermione," Dumbledore said, "I happen to be the demigod son of Dionysus and thankfully I didn't have to worry about things like being accused of being a dark wizard but I'm afraid that Hermione will not have it easy."

"You've said this before," McGonagall said to him, making her tea with lemon and sugar, "But that doesn't change how I feel about the whole thing. Protecting Miss Granger is a good idea but we know the students will try things when we're not looking."

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea and said, "That's the problems that were going to be having. Let's hope nothing horrible happens that the students can pin on Hermione."

McGonagall nodded in agreement.

1111111111111

Hermione wondered around the castle for what seemed like hours. She hadn't seen McGonagall at all, she wasn't in her office and she had no idea how to get to the Headmaster's office. Thankfully she had only ran into one student, a Hufflepuff, and he had run in a different direction. Hermione walked down another flight of stairs and found herself in the Entrance Hall, the doors were open and so she headed outside.

The darkness seemed to be everywhere and Hermione melted into it. She walked down a path that she knew by heart and that's when she heard banging sounds, like something being hit against something else. Thinking that maybe someone was doing something and had decided to use the outdoors to keep anyone from finding out she headed towards the source of the noise. To her surprise, a couple of minutes later, it was a student.

She couldn't see who he was, his back was to her, but he was banging something using a hammer that looked like iron. He stopped and turned around to face her. The figure was Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing here?' he asked.

"I could say the same thing about you," Hermione told him.

"I'm working," he answered, "So what are you doing here?"

She hated it when people repeated a question so she answered, "I didn't know the password back to Gryffindor Tower."

Blaise sighed and said, "Don't tell me, they changed it while you were out of it."

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Welcome to our world," Blaise said, "That's generally what happens until Dumbledore sets them right."

"I'm just mad at them," Hermione said and Blaise turned to put whatever he was working on in water.

The sound of sizzling metal could be heard and then smoke rose.

"Like I said, Dumbledore will set them right," Blaise repeated, starting to bang whatever it was again.

"So did Dumbledore give you this?" Hermione asked him.

"Yep," Blaise answered, "He thought that I deserved it. Personally I think that he only did it so that he could get items out of me."

"So you're a…"

She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"A demigod, correct," Blaise said, "Son of Hephaestus, God of blacksmiths and Crafts, more or less on the last part. Need anything, including a good ear, you can come to me."

"Thanks," Hermione said, "So what are you working on?"

"A sword for someone," Blaise said, "I'm going to use my magic to make it portable."

That got Hermione's interest. Finally she asked, "You can do that?"

"Of course," Blaise said, "What's the point in all this banging if I can't use my magic to create the final product?"

Hermione said nothing to that but then asked, "Do you think that I'm a dark witch?"

"No," Blaise answered at once, "You're too nice to be one. However people around here will believe anything and blame anyone that's different. Reminds me of the Jews, which is really sad."

"Yeah," Hermione said, looking down at the ground, which glowed in the fire that Blaise was using.

"If you want to talk to someone go to Professor Snape," Blaise suggested, "He might be a little dark but then again most will think that you're dark."

"He won't listen to me; I'm a Gryffindor and a know-it-all."

Blaise laughed and said, "True about the Gryffindor and Know-It-All part but you've just been told that your something that shouldn't even be real and people are lashing out at you, even though they hadn't spoken to you. The changing password is only the beginning. You're going to need someone to talk to and I think that Professor Snape can help. Personally I think that he's one of us but I don't know. He does lend a good ear."

"Thanks," Hermione said, feeling as though Snape was going to be her personal therapist.

The next morning, after taking a shower using the shower that the teachers used (don't ask Hermione how Blaise knew the password and knew that no one would be inside) Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as she entered everyone turned and looked at her. She ignored them and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing here, freak," said someone from across the table. "Get out of here, you filthy dark witch."

Hermione ignored the person and started to eat.

"Leave her alone," said a sudden voice and Hermione looked up to see an angry Harry. "She's done nothing wrong to you."

"She's dark and evil," the boy said, which turned out to be Dean.

"I don't care," Harry said, "She's not dark and evil to me."

"Well then you must be just like her," Dean said.

Harry had his wand out just as Professor McGonagall came in. She at once spotted trouble and came over.

"What's going on here?" she demanded, "Mr. Potter put your wand away."

Her tone left no arguments and Harry put his wand away.

"Thank Merlin," Dean said, "Granger was just about to hex me."

"Filthy liar," Hermione snarled, going red.

This was proving to be harder then she thought. Why had Blaise made it sound as though this was nothing, that everyone would know that she wasn't evil?

"I don't see a wand, Mr. Thomas," McGonagall said.

"She's using wandless magic," Dean said, "After all look who her mother is."

"I'm not using wandless magic," Hermione told him.

"Professor, can you please have Granger leave," Percy Weasley said, "She's causing too many problems. Of course what can you expect from someone as evil as she is."

"I'm not evil," Hermione said, her body shaking with anger.

"Why don't you stop lying, Granger," Ron Weasley said, his tone cold, "I can't believe that Harry and I gave you the time of day, most likely placed a spell on us to make us like you."

"How about I don't give you the time of the day, Weasley," Harry said, "Hermione has done nothing but stand by us and this is how you treat her."

"She's a dark witch, Harry," Ron said, "You don't understand these things."

"Oh I think that I understand things perfectly," Harry told him, "You're mad that Hermione isn't like the others in Gryffindor and then when she finds out that she's different you turn on her. Well guess what, I don't want to be your friend anymore. Hermione has always had my back and I intend to have her back."

Ron went red and Ginny screamed, "YOU FILTHY BITCH! YOU TURNED HARRY AGAINST US."

"Shut up," Harry snapped, "Why don't you suck off of someone else that's famous. Come on, Hermione, we don't need these idiots."

Hermione smiled at him and then McGonagall said, "Why don't we have our breakfast at the High Table."

"Thanks," Hermione said, glad that her favorite Professor was standing by her.

"And fifty points from Gryffindor for this traitorous act."

That got daggers from everyone.

111111111111

"Lions kill those that they think are weak or different," Snape said, his wisdom leaking out.

"Thank you, Severus," McGonagall said, "But I'm worried about that poor child."

"I'm going to agree with you on this point," Snape said, "So any idea why Potter suddenly defended Granger?"

"Mr. Thomas called her a freak and Potter snapped," McGonagall answered, "I don't think he likes the word."

"I can imagine," Dumbledore said. "However it's nice to see Lily coming out of Harry. She was deathly loyal to her friends."

Both McGonagall and Dumbledore turned and looked at Snape.

"Yes, I can imagine that Potter got that from his mother," Snape said, not wanting to admit that Potter had at least one quality that he had gotten from Lily.

"So what are we going to do?" McGonagall asked, "The Weasley's are a very popular family and most likely Mr. Weasley is going to tell his parents what had happened. Or at least what he thinks happened."

"I'm going to take care of that," Dumbledore promised and he turned to his phoenix, "Watch over both Hermione and Harry, their going to need it."

The phoenix sang one note and then vanished in a ball of fire.

"Let the game begin," Dumbledore said and the room fell silent.

11111111111

Note: Hope that you liked this chapter. I don't know if I'm going to do a Harry/Hermione pairing but I'm going to introduce Luna around Chapter 4. I'm going to write the next chapter and get it to you as quickly as I can. Comment, would love to hear from you.


	3. Potions And The Book

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111

To loretta537: Thanks for your suggestion. So far I've made Blaise demigod son of Hephaestus, Dumbledore the demigod son of Dionysus, and our dear Hermione the demigod daughter of Hecate. I will be adding Zeus as a possible father to Harry. If I don't get anymore people to vote for a different godly father then I'll make Harry the son of Zeus, which naturally will form its own problems. I was thinking about making Snape a demigod.

1111111111111

Chapter 3: Potions And The Book

Hermione was now afraid of Gryffindor house for the first time. The girls all looked at her as though she was evil and a fight broke out between Hermione and Lavender. Hermione had no idea how it had even started but Lavender accused her of turning Harry dark.

"I did no such thing," Hermione said.

"Don't lie to me but then again dark witches always lie," Lavender told her, "Why don't you leave and never come back. No one in Gryffindor wants to be around someone as evil as you."

Hermione hexed Lavender so badly that she had to go up to the wing. The next day she was summoned to the Headmaster's office.

"Miss Granger, I understand that your still have trouble," Dumbledore told her.

"It's all the Gryffindor's fault," Hermione said, "Except for Harry."

"I think that you should be moved to different quarters, just so that you can sleep without worrying about someone hexing you," Dumbledore said, "Your father was worried about this and he insisted. I must say that I do agree with him on this point."

Hermione had to smile; her father always was at her side.

"When do I leave?" Hermione asked him.

"Your things have already been sent down," Dumbledore said, "You're going to be staying in Rowena's quarters. It's near Ravenclaw tower and Flitwick already knows that you're using it."

"What if the Ravenclaw's attack me?" Hermione asked, thinking about how bad the Gryffindor's had treated her.

"Flitwick will make sure that doesn't happen," Dumbledore assured her.

Hermione wished that she was comforted.

Naturally news that Hermione had been moved out of Gryffindor Tower was all over the school. Blaise told Hermione not to worry about what they were saying and Harry stood by her. However Ron and Ginny tried to get him to spend time with them, stating that he didn't need to be hanging out with slime like Hermione. Thankfully Harry didn't hex Ron or Ginny, as at that moment Snape came around.

"What is going on here?" Snape demanded.

"Ooh look, Granger, your supporter is here," Ginny said, "So when are you both going to cast your hexes?"

"Shut up, Weasley," Hermione snapped, going red.

"Come on, Harry, we don't need to be around her," Ron said to him but Harry didn't move.

"I said that I'm not going," Harry told him, "If you can't handle the fact that I'm still friends with Hermione then that's your problem."

"She's a freak, Harry," Ginny said, "A stinking black witch freak."

Harry had his wand out so fast that the Weasley's blinked.

"Mr. and Miss Weasley you both will serve detention and if you don't want to serve it as well, Potter, you will put that wand away."

Hermione saw Harry glare at him but thankfully he put it away.

"Come on, Hermione, we don't need to be around these bigots."

The next day, however, was Potions. Hermione didn't know what was worse, spending two hours with people that hated you or spending two hours with people that hated muggleborns and half-bloods. Harry was there to meet Hermione when she came down.

"See that your still here in one piece," Harry told her.

"Yeah, no one has found out where I'm staying," Hermione told him, "And thankfully it will stay that way."

"Hopefully," Harry said, "Come on, let's face our end."

Hermione laughed and both of them headed down to Snape's dungeon.

Upon entering they sat down, not in the back with Ron, but in the front. Hermione told Harry that she wanted to be next to the teacher's desk so that no one could attack her. The rest of the students entered and at once Ron started on them.

"What is she doing here?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Weasel," Harry said, his tone cold, "She's here because she's a student."

"I'm going to tell my father and he'll get her removed," Ron said, "We don't want a stinking dark witch here."

"And I think, as Headmaster, I have the say in who stays or goes," said the familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore.

Both Harry and Hermione grinned as Dumbledore walked in, Snape behind him.

"Everyone, sit down," Snape hissed and everyone, including Harry and Hermione, both scrambled to find seats.

Dumbledore faced them and the look on his face wasn't a friendly one. They all knew that he was mad.

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts have I ever seen a house set out to make a laughing stock of the entire school as well as the Wizarding world. You have accused Miss Granger of being a dark witch, to which she is not."

"Then she's-."

"Did I give you permission to talk, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore cut in, "I do think that you should remember the warning that I gave to you and Mr. Potter."

Hermione grinned as she saw Ron go white.

"Apparently Mr. Potter seems to be the only one that remembers and hasn't gotten into trouble," Snape said, "A first!"

"Hecate happens to be one of the most powerful of the old gods," Dumbledore said, "You should remember that she has the power to revoke your magical powers or to keep your children from having them. It seems, from what I've seen; that it would do the world some good if another Weasley doesn't grace our halls."

"But-."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared and vines appeared around Ron's body.

Everyone was shocked, including Hermione.

"This hate for Miss Granger will stop or I'll personally expel every last one of you," Dumbledore threatened, "And don't think that I won't."

Everyone went white and then Dumbledore left, leaving Ron tied up.

"Mr. Malfoy could you please put this example of a future Hitler in a corner, I don't want to see him right now."

Malfoy looked confused but he took Ron and put him into a corner.

"Now today we are making a Book Potion," Snape told them, "It allows anyone to be able to read any book despite….problems."

He waved his wand, causing the instructions to appear, and then everyone got to work.

"Harry," Hermione said, as she saw him trying to cut the Dandelion root into fine strips.

"What," Harry said.

"There is an easier way to cut those into strips," she told him, "I'll show you."

Harry nodded and she showed him how to get them the way that Snape wanted them. He watched her and soon he had several strips of fine dandelion root. He added it to the potion and stirred seven times clockwise and then counter-clockwise.

"A pinch of foxglove powder," Hermione read.

She watched him add the right amount and then stir it.

"Now we have to wait ten minutes before adding the next ingredient."

"Harry, how come you can add a pinch of this or some of that and your potions still end up horrible?"

Harry pointed to his glasses and Hermione understood.

Nearly two hours later Snape came around to grade their potions. He didn't ask for samples just to keep them there while he looked them over. He glared at Seamus and Dean's potion and Hermione felt the urge to laugh. However she managed to keep it from coming out. She didn't want anyone to think that she was all for what Snape was doing, which she was.

He came over to their cauldrons and looked at their potion.

"It seems that Mr. Potter can brew a potion," he told them, "Ten points to Gryffindor for finally producing something that can be used."

Hermione saw that Harry looked shocked. She didn't blame him; he never got a potion right.

When class was over Hermione headed back to her quarters to put her things away and head to lunch. She hoped that Dumbledore had proven that he didn't put up with bullies. The entrance to Rowena's quarters had a tapestry of a bull. It turned when she approached.

"Password," it said.

"Tip-Toe-Tap," Hermione said and it moved so that she could enter.

Rowena's room was done in blue and bronze, the colors of Ravenclaw house. There were soft chairs, a sofa, and tall windows that allowed in sunlight. Hermione was pleased most of all with the amount of books that was here. She dumped her things in a corner and that's when she noticed the book on the table. Picking it up she saw a note written in Ancient Greek. Her brain at once translated it to the following:

_Hermione,_

_This book contains some powerful spells. I want you to use them as I fear that horrible things are about to happen. Good luck and I will be seeing you during the summer._

_Hecate_

_What did she mean by that?_

11111111111111

_Note: Thanks for your reviews. Next chapter will be short, just an intro to Luna. _


	4. Luna Lovegood

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111111

To cosmoGirl666: Thanks for your review and I hope that you and everyone else likes this chapter.

111111111111111

Chapter 4: Luna Lovegood

Hermione didn't tell anyone about the book, which she had been reading for most of the following week. She was still banned from Gryffindor Tower and she had no interest in returning. When she left the castle she at once heard the banging sounds that meant that Blaise was busy working.

"How can he stand that constant banging sound," Hermione had heard Malfoy ask.

"Well he's always been an odd one and now we know that he's just like Granger," Goyle said.

"I think-come on, Granger is over there," Malfoy said and the boys hurried off.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to read.

"They don't like talking to you," Hermione said later that day.

"Their stupid," Blaise said, "Personally I can't wait until summer and then I'll be leaving here and going to Camp Half-blood."

"What is this camp like?" Hermione asked, "Mum mentioned that she couldn't wait to see me this summer."

"This great, you'll like it," Blaise said, "Dumbledore went there in the eighteen hundreds, heard it changed a little due to the Titan War."

Hermione stared at him and then he explained what had happened. Hermione was shocked that a war had happened in the United States and that it hadn't been front page news.

"The Mist kept them from finding out," Blaise explained.

"Mist."

"Read the Odyssey, or the Iliad, it's full of reference to the stuff," Blaise clarified.

"I think I will," Hermione said.

"So what are you reading?" Blaise asked her.

"Oh just a book of spells that mum sent me," Hermione told him.

"She must like you if she sent you a copy of her personal spell book," Blaise said, "I think most of the children of Hecate has one, helps them focus their powers."

He then returned to his work.

Hermione left, after seeing him fashion a dagger, and headed back to the castle. The sky was starting to get cloudy and lightning and thunder could be heard. When Hermione entered the entrance hall she noticed a dirty blond girl, with no shoes on, looking around for something. Hermione personally thought she looked odd and since she was breaking the rules by not being in uniform she approached her. Of course it wasn't any of her business but she wanted to find out why this girl had no shoes.

"Excuse me," Hermione said.

The girl turned and Hermione saw that she had a permanent surprise look on her face.

"Yes," she said.

"You're out of uniform," Hermione told her, "No shoes."

"The Nargles take them but I always get them back," she said, "I'm Luna Lovegood. You must be Hermione Granger, the demigod that everyone is bashing."

Hermione looked surprised and then she asked, "Is anyone attacking me in Ravenclaw?"

She asked this after she saw Luna's house crest.

"Oh yes, but not because you're a dark witch according to the Gryffindor's," Luna said, "They said that you cheated because of who your mum is."

"Great," Hermione said, her voice laced with sarcasm, "I get called a dark witch by Gryffindor and a cheater by Ravenclaw."

"Just telling you what their saying," Luna told her, "It must be Eris working overtime."

Hermione had no idea who Eris was, most likely a made up creature.

"Well I'll be heading to dinner," Hermione told her, "You find those shoes."

"Watch out for Eris and her children," Luna warned but Hermione walked into the Great Hall, cutting Luna off.

Hermione didn't tell Harry about Luna Lovegood, though she heard in passing that the other ravens believed her to be a nut. Luna, personally, made no sense and she didn't care about whatever Luna had to say. The month of September ended and October started. By this time it was clear that while Hermione was around Harry he did well but once she was gone he did badly. His grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts was his lowest and he blamed Lockhart for it.

"That man teaches us nothing," he told her, "I think that Dumbledore should kick him out."

"Like I said before," Hermione told him, frowning, "Dumbledore must have thought he was the best person for the job."

"He was the only person for the job," Harry said, repeating what Hagrid had told them.

Hermione snorted.

The next morning Hermione and Harry were heading down to Charms when they heard shouting. Hermione thought that it might be one of the newer Gryffindor's getting attacked by an older one for not knowing their way or something. However it turned out to be Luna being yelled at by another Ravenclaw.

"You're a freak," he said, "Nargles and all those creatures that you think are real aren't."

"My dad says they are and I believe him."

The boy laughed at her and said, "Then your father is an idiot."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT," Luna screamed.

"I'LL CALL HIM WHATEVER I WANT. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS, LOVEGOOD, BEFORE WE DO IT FOR YOU…"

"Hay," Harry called out, "Why are you bothering her?"

"Oh look it's the cheaters friend," he said, looking at Hermione.

"I'm not a cheater," Hermione said, "Now you take that back and were is Luna's shoes."

"Don't look at me, ask the demented one," he said.

Hermione suddenly muttered a spell that she had read in her mum's book and he was turned into a sheep. The other students stared at the sheep and then at Hermione.

"Must have been the Nargles," Hermione joked and she headed to Charms.

11111111111111

Note: Sorry about it being short but I wanted to introduce Luna in the story. Oh if I misspelled any of Luna's imaginary creatures then I'm sorry. Naturally what Luna said about Eris and her children is a warning and one that Hermione will have to listen to. And for those that don't know, Eris is the Goddess of Strife, rivalry, and a lot of other bad stuff.


	5. The Potion, Dreams, and Explanations

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111

To blackangel150: Glad you liked the Chapter.

To jujulicia: Thanks for your review and I'm not going to be taking long to post the next chapter. Just want to give people time to read it and review it.

To Angel Girl5: I agree with you and people don't have an ounce of logic. Wait until you find out what Hecate's punishment will be for Eris children's mistake. Ooh fun things abound in this story. Thanks for your review and I hope that you like this chapter.

111111111111

Chapter 5: The Potion, Dreams, And Explanations

"So are you staying here for Christmas," Harry asked Hermione during their study session.

Hermione had suggested that Harry study so that he could improve on several of his classes that he was doing badly in, which one of them was Potions.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, "I mean, I want to go home but I don't think I can face my dad right now."

"Because of what he did," Harry suggested and Hermione nodded, "Look, you had no control over what happed. No one can control who their parents are and we just have to accept that things happen to really screw your life up."

"Thanks for those kind words," Hermione said, signing, "I think I'll just stay here for Christmas. So looking forward to the first match of the season?"

Hermione had changed the subject so that Harry didn't pry anymore.

"Yeah, even with that bit of slime playing," Harry said, "I swear I'm going to find a way to get him off the team."

"I doubt that Professor Snape will allow that to happen."

"True but it's sounded like a good idea to me," Harry pointed out and Hermione had to agree.

The next morning Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was another Sunday and Hermione was looking forward to having some time to think. The Great Hall naturally wasn't a good place to think because everyone was talking, but if she shut things out then she would be able to think and that was the most important thing right now. She sat down and started to pour some porridge into her bowl and add sugar.

"_Give me an offering and I'll help you_," a voice said to her.

At once Hermione got up and headed over to the fireplace. She threw some of her porridge in and said, "Hecate" and then returned to her seat and sat down.

"Freak," someone hissed.

Hermione had no idea who had said it.

1111111111111

"Can you believe what Granger did, burned good food," Ron said to Ginny.

"Well what can you expect from a freak," Ginny told him, "We'll get back at her for taking Harry away. How am I supposed to get a hold of his money if he is always around her?"

"Well he's not around her now," Ron pointed out and Ginny grinned.

"Then time for me to move onto the next plan," Ginny told him, taking out a pink bottle, "This bottle appeared on my bedside table, with a note."

Ron eyed it and then asked, "What does it do?"

"It causes hate," Ginny answered, "I'm going to use this and make Harry hate Granger."

"Good idea," Ron said, grinning, "Soon we'll have Potter under our control."

None of them saw a woman laughing from high above.

1111111111111

"I'm worried about Miss Granger," Dumbledore told McGonagall, "Being a demigod is not easy and the fact that most believe the worst in Miss Granger due to her mother isn't something that I would wish on anyone."

"What are you going to do?" McGonagall asked.

"If anyone harms Miss Granger I will have no choice but to expel them," Dumbledore answered just as Snape walked in.

"I'm sure that would include my snakes," Snape said, giving him a look.

"Anyone, no matter what their house is," Dumbledore told him, "I'm sure that you told your snakes to leave her alone."

"They fear the gods, Headmaster, they have told me that they will leave her alone," Snape reported.

"Good," Dumbledore said and then he made a glass of wine appear.

"Do you have to always drink wine in the morning?" McGonagall asked as Dumbledore took a long drink.

He looked at her and then, grinning, said, "I'm a son of Dionysus. Of course I have to drink wine in the morning."

"Merlin, help us all."

"I think we should ask the gods to help us instead," Snape suggested.

1111111111111

Hermione was sound asleep, her mind empty of all thoughts and worries. It had been one long day, with her having to put up with the glares from the other students. Suddenly she was thrust into a nightmare that made her want to scream.

_Begin dream…_

"So what do we add this potion too," she saw Ron asking his sister.

"His drink," Ginny answered, "The first dose will make him hate Granger at once."

"Good," Ron said, "We don't need that dark witch taking Harry away from us anymore then she already has."

She grinned at her brother and that grin made Hermione sick.

"They think they can do whatever they want," said her mother and Hermione saw her appearing next to her, "I gave the Wizarding World magic and this is how they treat the gift that I've given them."

"Can they hear us?" Hermione asked her.

"No," Hecate answered, "The potion that their using is the product of Eris."

That word hit Hermione, hard.

"Wait a minute, Luna mentioned Eris," Hermione told her, "I thought that she was making it up or something."

Hecate shook her head and said, "Eris is very real! She enjoys things like that and giving people what they need to satisfy her craving for strife and envy. The most of it that's around the happier that she is. Of course the only people that can use that potion are the children of Eris."

Hermione at once grinned and said, "Well their not children of her."

"I'm afraid that they are," Hecate said, frowning, "And that's why you're going to have to watch them. If they think that you're onto them then they will cause their mother to come out of hiding."

"And what would happen then?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think you want answer to that," Hecate answered and then added, "If the school discovers that their mother isn't Molly Weasley but Eris then they would be lumped with you."

"Is there anything that I can do to stop them?" Hermione asked, horrified by the idea of them being placed with her.

"I'll go to Hermes and ask him for some moly," Hecate said, "Give it to Harry and have him eat it. It will keep him from being affected by Eris's potion."

"Thanks you," Hermione said, glad that her mother was helping her keep the only friend that she had left safe.

"Now it's time to wake up," Hecate said and she did just that.

_End dream_

Hermione looked around her room, wondering what exactly had happened. The dream had been so real, Ron and Ginny plotting to take Harry away from her by making him hate her. She hoped beyond hope that the dream had been only that but she had a bad feeling that the dream had been very real. Checking the clock, and seeing that it was time to get up, she got up and showered. She really hoped that her day would be a lot better then yesterday.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna called out when Hermione had taken her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, Luna," Hermione said, glad for a friendly face.

"Your mother told me that my warning had been well received," Luna told her and a couple of Gryffindor's got up and left.

"Thanks for the warning about one of those creatures," Hermione told her, "I didn't think one of them was real but it was."

Hermione saw that Ginny and Ron were nearby and she didn't want them to think that she was talking about their mother. She didn't know if they knew that they were demigods or not and she wasn't about to take any risk of them knowing that she knew what they were planning.

"I'm glad that you believe me," Luna said, "Oh Blaise came and told me to give you this."

She handed Hermione a pen, which earned her an odd look from Hermione.

"What exactly do I need a muggle pen for?" Hermione asked her.

"Well the old saying the pen is mightier than the sword," Luna said, "He said that when you click it a surprise comes out. Don't do it here, you'll scare everyone. But he said that you only use it when your situation is dire."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said, pocketing it.

Lessons were pretty much normal, though something felt just a little off. Harry joined her for Herbology and they worked together on a Bo Bomb Plant, which if you weren't careful would blow up in your face. The Hufflepuffs didn't want to be around her until Sprout threatened the two that were hanging near her desk with detention if they didn't go over to Harry and Hermione's table and get to work.

"But she's dark," one of them complained.

"Nonsense," Sprout said, "Get over there and start working."

The idea of detention was enough to get them motivated.

They headed for Transfiguration next and thankfully, due to her being the daughter of Hecate, she was the first one inside Professor McGonagall's classroom. The others had to shower and change due to the amount of dirt (or in Dean's case, burns) that they had gotten. She sat down at the front and then waited. Naturally she didn't have to wait for long as the door opened but it only turned out to be Blaise.

"Hay, did you get the pen that your mother asked me to craft for you?" he asked her.

"Yes, I did," Hermione answered, "But I don't understand how a pen can help."

"That's not a pen, only made to look like one. When you click it the whole thing changes into a sword," Blaise explained, "Celestial bronze! It will not cut through anyone mortal but it will kill a monster. Also you have to be careful. Being a demigod means that you're double valuable then a mortal. Mortal and immortal weapons will kill you but not anything like the Killing Curse. That's not considered either."

He then quickly left, leaving Hermione to have something to think about.

111111111111111

Blaise hurried down to the dungeons to deliver a repaired sword to a demigod that not even Dumbledore knew about. His customer was very good at hiding this fact and he wasn't about to blow his customers cover. He hoped that Granger understood what he was saying. Demigods were double valuable to both mortal and immortal weapons like guns and celestial bronze swords. Magic couldn't kill a demigod as it was considered neither and Hecate had made sure those mortals could never kill a demigod in that fashion.

He then stopped and knocked on a side panel, which opened. Standing there was his customer, who handed him some money and he handed him the box.

"Father has told me that Eris children are here in the castle," the figure said.

"I figured that much," Blaise said, "Nasty things those children of her are."

"Eris, will soon reveal who they are but I suspect I know who it is," the figure said, "Ron Weasley and his sister."

"I'm sure that you know that because your father told you," Blaise said.

"Oh yes and if she doesn't watch it your father will have a new customer for his netting."

Blaise smiled and said, "I've always wanted to see that netting in action."

"Oh I have a feeling that you will very soon."

111111111111111

A/N: Who's the mysterious demigod that Blaise was delivering a repaired sword to? For those that think its Nico, it's not. If anyone wants to know moly is an herb that Hermes gave Odysseus to protect him against Circe's potion. This plant will protect Harry from Eris potion but this is going to cause a new set of problems for Hermione. Also the Chamber of Secrets is soon going to be opened, just like in the books. Another note: Let me know who you think the mysterious demigod is; would love to hear from you.


	6. Conversation with Neville

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

111111111111111

To Angel Girl5: I've been a big fan of Harry/Hermione pairing and I'm considering paring them up. I will tell you that it won't be Snape/Hermione or Harry/Ginny, or even Hermione/Ron. Luna will be making another appearance soon. On the first part of what you said, you'll have to wait and see. I'm so evil!

To loretta573: Thanks for your review, I really like Luna. I will tell you that Luna is a demigod, the daughter of Athena. She'll be showing more of the wisdom and she's got a strange owl.

To sparkaliciouspixie: I'm thinking about doing that to Draco, making him a demigod. Not too many will be but enough to have Hermione's back. Oh there are at least three adult demigods and one of them is going to make life hell for Hermione.

To blackangel 150: It's not one of his siblings, though thanks for trying to guess.

11111111111111

Chapter 6: Conversation with Neville

That afternoon Hermione headed to the Library after another Defense lesson that Hermione could tell the boys at least thought was stupid. Once again Harry had been force to recreate one of Lockhart's deeds and Hermione felt the urge to laugh at the look on Harry's face. Upon entering the quiet Library she saw Neville working on something. Hoping, against hope, that Neville was still talking to her she approached his table. He at once looked up and seemed startled that she was there.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Hermione said, "I just wanted to know how your doing."

"Okay," Neville said, "Look, I don't think that you're a dark witch. I mean, if you were you wouldn't of help Harry out last term."

Hermione sighed with relief; someone else didn't think she was dark.

"Are the Gryffindor's still talking bad about me?" Hermione asked.

"Only when you're in the same room but other then that they ignore you," Neville answered, looking sad, "I really miss you in the common room."

"I know but it wouldn't be safe for me to be there," Hermione told him, "Unless something is done to make them stand being around me then there's nothing that can be done."

"Yeah," Neville said, "But can you help me with my potion sometime."

Hermione grinned at him and then said, "No problem."

She then got up to get what books she needed and rejoined Neville, who seemed happy with having Hermione back around.

11111111111111

"Iris, accept my offering," Dumbledore said, throwing the coin into the rainbow.

It had taken him forever to find one but now that he had one he was going to use it. He asked for Chiron, Camp Half-blood and then waited. The image of Chiron appeared.

"Hello, Albus," Chiron said, "What can I do for you?"

"I've located a child of Hecate," Dumbledore reported, "Though Hecate appeared and did the job for me but now I've got problems."

Chiron gave Dumbledore a grave look and then asked, "What kind of problems?"

"I think that Eris is brewing something," Dumbledore answered, "I don't have any proof but I feel that she's around. Things are going badly, much more badly then I thought was possible. This could only be her hand in it."

"Is there anything that I can do?" Chiron asked.

"If you can send some demigods to help then that would be great," Dumbledore said, "I know that you found a son of Hades."

"Nico, yes."

"Can he help us," Dumbledore asked.

"You better get the brat out of here," his father said, "Nico isn't being treated too kindly."

Dumbledore sighed. Why did his father have to start things?

"I'll send Nico and a couple of demigods that I can spare," Chiron said, "If Eris is causing trouble then this could be trouble for us."

"I agree; Eris loves using things like what's been going on to her advantage," Dumbledore told him, "Most everyone here thinks that she's dark."

"Blasted mortals," his father snapped, "How many times did I tell Hecate to kill those people over there but she didn't. Oh let them learn. Heard that they have people that think their better than everyone else."

"That would be Severus snakes," Dumbledore said, "I'll let him know that we're to expect guests."

Dumbledore heard a snorting and then the image faded.

1111111111111

Hermione was heading down to the Great Hall for dinner when shadows formed in a corner and out came her mother. She had a bag with her and a smile on her face. Hermione hoped that smile meant that she had the herb that she had promised.

"I've got the moly that I promised you," Hecate said, "It took forever to get Hermes to agree to harvest it."

"Thanks," Hermione said, taking it, "I'll give it to Harry tonight."

"Make sure that it's before he eats or drinks anything or the moly will be no good," Hecate warned.

"I'll get Neville to help," Hermione said, "He believes that I'm not evil and I know that he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Harry."

Hecate nodded and then vanished.

Hermione turned to head back to the Library but then Neville and Harry came around the corner, talking. They stopped when they saw Hermione and Hermione said, "I've got something for you to eat, Harry."

"What is it and why?" Harry asked her.

"It's called moly and Ron and Ginny are going to make you try and hate me," Hermione said, "I don't know why they think that I'm a danger to you but you must eat it."

"I've heard of moly, it's suppose to be good stuff," Neville said.

Hermione wondered how he knew about moly but decided against asking.

"Well as long as you believe that it's safe," Harry said, and she handed it to him.

He opened it and popped it into his mouth, chewing on it. He made a face but swallowed it.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked him.

"The same," Harry answered.

"Well I think we should head to dinner," Neville said to them, "And thanks for helping me out with my Transfiguration work."

"No problem," Hermione said and the three hurried off.

When they arrived in the Great Hall the three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited until the food appeared. However the food didn't appear and Hermione wondered what was going on. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and silence fell.

"Attention everyone," he said to them, "We are having some special people coming over from the States. I do hope that you will treat them well and with respect. The thing that I want each of you to realize is that what they do and what we do is different. They will have chariot racing and other sports and we'll show them our sport of Quidditch. How long they will be here I'm not sure but I assure you that no harm shall be done to anyone."

And he sat down.

"I wonder what they teach over there," Hermione wondered to Harry and Neville.

"I don't know," Harry said, "But it should be interesting to see Chariot racing. I thought that it was something that was done in movies."

"Well the Greeks and Romans did chariot racing," Neville said, "My grandmother told me about them."

"Oh this should be exciting," Hermione said and then, "Zabini is doing his usual working."

She saw Harry and Neville looking over at the Slytherin table as Blaise started to draw something.

"At least he's doing something productive," Harry said, "Gods, I never seen him doing anything like Malfoy does."

"Well he's a demigod, Hephaestus son," Hermione told them, "All he does is make things when he's not in class or doing homework."

"Count me out on thinking he's like everyone else," Harry said and then the food appeared.

Hermione put some food on her plate and then headed over to the fireplace that was on the side.

"Freak," someone at the Ravenclaw table said.

Hermione glared at him and then said, "Hecate, accept my offering." She threw some food in and then headed back to the Gryffindor table.

When she sat down she saw Harry drinking from his goblet and the happy looks on Ron and Ginny's face. He put it down and started on this food.

"Harry, I'm going to be coming around to watch you practice," Hermione said, "Is that alright."

"Sure," Harry said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked, hoping that he didn't start spouting hate filled words.

"Of course I'm okay but that drink really sucked," Harry commented, turning and looking at Ginny and Ron.

They were two red tomatoes.

11111111111111

A/N: I hope I did well with this chapter. I'm still sort of feeling myself around with this crossover. Oh and the demigods are coming, including Nico. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow but I'll be working on it tonight.


	7. Writing on the Wall

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111

To Angel Girl5: Oh there is going to be one and a big hole in the earth as a result.

1111111111111

Chapter 7: Writing On The Wall

As Halloween got closer students started to turn their attention away from Hermione 'the dark witch' and to Halloween. The anger that was apparent on Ron and Ginny's faces when the potion didn't work made Hermione even more leery about setting at the Gryffindor table. However with Harry and Neville still at her side she felt that she still had something like friends. A couple of days after the failed potion Blaise started to teach Hermione how to sword fight.

It was another thing that you couldn't out of a book and thankfully her mother had mentally ordered her not to try. Blaise taught her how to thrust and block. It was a slow process but three days after she started learning she managed to knock Blaise sword out of his hand.

"Not bad," he said, "But you're going to have to work harder to do that all the time."

Hermione groaned for the first time.

When she got back to her room she showered and then changed into something more comfortable. Learning how to master the sword was hard but Hermione had always been up for a challenge. She opened one of Lockhart's books and began reading.

1111111111111

"I hope that your putting that filthy half-blood in her place," Malfoy said when Blaise had returned.

"Malfoy, can you possibly grow a brain," Blaise asked, "I'm not doing this to put her 'in her place' as you would like to see it but to keep monsters from killing her. She's my cousin for Hades sake."

"I don't personally care," Malfoy said, "True, she's better now as a half-blood then a filthy mudblood but that doesn't mean that I have to like her."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Daphne Greengrass said, "People around here think that she's some dark witch and you're not helping matters."

"What, why are you defending her?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Daphne answered, "Anyway, these light houses just don't get it. Without Hecate we would have no magic but they seem to forget those things."

"True," Blaise said, "Hecate sired four children, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Hecate gave Salazar the gift of Parseltongue, which she had gotten the spell from Amun, who is considered the first snake speaker. All of Hecate's children can talk to snakes."

"Which means that Hermione can talk to them," Daphne said and then, "Blaise, did you tell her that she can talk to snakes?"

"No," Blaise answered.

"I think you should before something horrible happens," Daphne said, "Would hate something to happen and people find out before she does."

"I'll let her know the next time that I see her," Blaise promised.

The wall slide open and the group turned to see Professor Snape walking in. They knew this had to be important if their Head of House was here. He almost never showed up so that meant that the snakes could do whatever they wanted.

"Is all the members here?" Snape asked them.

"I can get them," Marcus said and he vanished.

One by one those that were in their dorms came down but they were still short. Blaise saw Snape rolling his eyes and then he began.

"I'm sure that you heard of our guests arriving soon," Snape said, "They will be sorted into houses just like if they were normal students. If some of them end up here you will treat them with respect and none of this filthy half-blood nonsense that I've been hearing spouting from Mr. Malfoy's mouth."

Blaise was pleased to see Malfoy going red.

"Sir," Daphne asked, raising her hand.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"How does Dumbledore know these people," she asked him.

"How does Dumbledore know anyone," Malfoy asked, "Knowing filth like Weasley and that half-blood freak, Granger?"

Snape advanced on him and pulled him out.

"WHAT DID IT TELL YOU ABOUT SPOUTING THAT FILTHY HALF-BLOOD NONSENSE?" Snape yelled.

Blaise was shocked at his Head of Houses tone but pleased that Malfoy was now shaking.

"WELL?"

"Not to use it," Malfoy answered.

"Correct, though not in the words that I used," Snape said, "Don't you ever call Miss Granger a filthy half-blood again or I'll personally take you off the Slytherin Quidditch team."

Blaise forced himself not to laugh at the horrified look on Malfoy's face. Finally Snape let him go and looked at the rest of them.

"That goes for the rest of you as well," Snape said and then he turned and left.

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy," Theo said, "You've just placed us in the same category as the rest of them."

The other Slytherins glared at him and then they parted ways.

111111111111111

"I swear if I have to look at Weasley and Weasley again I'm going to throw up," Harry snapped as he took a seat in Herbology.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I saw them working on something," Harry told her, "I bet you anything it's another potion, or a poison. I spent all morning looking up basic antidotes to potions that I think they might try and feed me with. I'm really thinking about talking to Snape about extra lessons. I'm not having them give me something that I don't know what the heck it does or even how it smells."

"Good for you," Hermione said, "I'm glad that you're taking Potions seriously."

"I have to, since what happened last time," Harry told her.

Hermione had to agree with that. Of course she had a bad feeling that Ginny and Ron were planning something else.

Halloween came around and Sir Nicolas has invited Hermione and Harry down to his Death Day. Harry didn't understand why she wanted to go but Hermione thought being around the ghosts would be fascinating.

"Must be a child of Hecate thing," Harry reasoned.

Hermione chose to ignore it.

So that night they headed down to the dungeons, ignoring the feast, and was soon around more than a hundred ghosts. They all bowed when Hermione walked in and Sir Nicolas looked pleased.

"Oh they are going to be talking about this for years, centuries, and a child of Hecate coming to my Death Day."

Hermione grinned and then Sir Nicolas added, "And Harry Potter of course."

"Thanks, I think," Harry said.

"Fancy seeing you here, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter," Professor Snape stated.

"Good evening, sir," Hermione said, "I didn't know that you had been invited."

"I seem to thrive around ghosts for some unknown reason," Snape said, "I hope that you won't be here for long. They do not have food fit for human consumption."

"He's been to every one for the past twenty years," Sir Nicolas said to them.

"Excuse me, but I see some third class Titanic victims," Snape told them and he left them, heading over to a group of ghosts that looked really wet.

"Feel sorry for them, too poor to Disparate," Sir Nicolas said.

"I didn't think that you had to have money to do that," Hermione said.

"Oh yes, you have to have money to get your license," Sir Nicolas told her.

"That's horrible," Hermione said.

"I know, I know," Sir Nicolas said and then he glided away.

Both Hermione and Harry left the Death Day party so that they wouldn't miss at least the desert. Hermione had to personally laugh as Snape danced with a woman that Sir Nicolas called 'The Unsinkable Molly Brown.' When Hermione pointed out that the woman had been a muggle Sir Nicolas corrected her that she had been; in-fact, a witch.

"I wonder how many of them had been witches and wizards?" Harry wondered.

"I think my mother might know," Hermione suggested.

"Let me know when you find out," Harry said, grinning.

They both had just reached the Entrance Hall when a loud hissing sound reached their ears. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"Let me rip, let me tare, let me kill," it hissed.

"Where is it coming from?" Hermione asked.

"Wait a minute, you can hear it too," Harry said, shocked and relieved at the same time.

Hermione nodded and then it moved forward.

"It's going to kill someone," Hermione cried out and they both bolted upstairs, forgetting about the feast.

Hermione and Harry both continued to follow the voice until they reached a corridor that everyone had said was always flooded because some ghost was having a temper tantrum. There was water on the floor and it soaked through Hermione's shoes.

"Remind me to look in the book for a spell to make my shoes waterproof," Hermione told Harry.

"Um, Hermione I think that we have more to worry about then wet shoes," Harry said and Hermione gasped when she looked up and saw what was on the wall.

_**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.**_

"It's written in blood, Harry," Hermione said, getting sick, "Let's get out of here."

"But-."

"I'm being accused of being a dark witch," Hermione reminded him, "You know that I didn't do this but others will believe what they want. Let's get out of here before I'm accused of this."

Hermione saw Harry looking at her and then at the still body of Mrs. Norris. He finally nodded and the**y **both bolted from the scene.

Hermione was now scared. She was sure that even though no one saw them there that she would be accused. Everyone talked about the attack on Mrs. Norris and everyone, except Harry, Neville, and the Slytherins, were looking at her. Hermione tried to ignore it but it was pretty hard with muggleborns running the other way.

"I can't believe that they even think that I did this," Hermione told Harry and Neville as they headed to Charms.

"They'll believe anything," Neville said, "I know that you didn't attack her."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Later that night Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table just as Dumbledore stood up.

"Tonight the students from Camp Half-blood have arrived," Dumbledore told them, "I would like for you to meet them."

And the doors opened and two dozen kids came in, wearing Greek helmets and wearing orange shirts and jeans. Hermione had to admit that they did look impressive.

111111111111111

A/N: Finally got this chapter done. I can't believe it took me all day. Well the campers are going to introduce themselves and, of course, Hermione will be accused as the next title implies.


	8. Being Accused

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111

To blackangel150: Percy, Annabeth, and Grover will be among those that are in this story. As this takes place after events in the third Percy Jackson book Thalia will be there as well. Can you imagine how long it will take for Thalia to zap Ron, as all of them will naturally hang out with Hermione, her being a demigod, and then Harry, due to being one as well.

To Angel Girl5: Oh the Weasley's annoying Nico will happen really soon.

To Lady Cordella Black: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like it that it's centered on Hermione. While Harry, the Professors, and the Campers do play, a role I think that it being mainly about Hermione was a really good idea.

To arabellagrace: I know, I feel really bad for her.

111111111111111

Chapter 8: Being Accused

Hermione watched the two dozen helmeted camper's line up in a row, facing them. Professor McGonagall came around with the Sorting Hat and they all waited.

"Campers welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said from behind them, "Each one of you will introduce yourself and get sorted. To all Hogwarts students-."

He paused and Hermione had a feeling that he was going to say something that none of them were going to like.

"Despite the fact that almost all of you have shown that you care nothing about anyone that happens to be different I would advise you to heed me warning. If any of you treat our guests the same way that you have treated Miss Granger I will personally assure you that you will be expelled. I do not care if you are in your last year, Prefect, Head Boy or Girl, you will be expelled. Hate is not permitted here and it won't be allowed her not while I'm Headmaster of this school got it."

No one said anything except Harry and Neville who yelled, "GOT IT."

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU," Dumbledore bellowed.

"GOT IT, HEADMASTER," the students said at once.

"Good, glad to see that you're finally making sense," Dumbledore said, "Now let the introductions and sorting begin."

"First one in line," McGonagall called out and a girl appeared.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Demigod daughter of Athena," the girl said, taking off her helmet and showing her blond hair and gray eyes, "Athena is the goddess of War, Wisdom, and Battle Strategy."

She then sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and she went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

Only Hermione, Harry, and Neville clapped even though they were not in Ravenclaw.

"Next," McGonagall called out and another girl appeared.

"I'm Thalia Grace, demigod daughter of Zeus," the girl said, taking off her helmet, "He's the god of the skies."

She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and she headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Next," McGonagall repeated and a boy, this time, came out.

"I'm Chris Rodriguez, demigod son of Hermes," he said, "And you all better watch your pockets."

That sounded more like a statement then an actual introduction. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

McGonagall took it off and Hermione had a feeling it was to keep it from being stolen.

"Next," McGonagall called.

The next ones were twins, both brothers of Chris. Both ended up in Hufflepuff and Hermione had a bad feeling that they were going to give Hufflepuff a really bad name.

"The Stroll brothers," Thalia said to her, "Your Professors better be careful of them."

"Next," McGonagall called out and a hunky girl came out, though Hermione thought it was a boy.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Aries," she said, "I don't need to tell you punks that he's the god of war and the best god around."

Hermione was a bit shocked at her tone but then Thalia explained, "She's daddy's favorite, though he doesn't tell her that."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and she went over to the Slytherin table.

"Next," McGonagall said, shaken by Clarisse tone.

A boy came out and removed his helmet. At once Hermione gasped, he looked just like Harry but without the glasses and scar.

"My name is Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon, God of the Sea," he said and then he sat down on the stool and the hat was put on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the hat was taken off his head and he sat down next to Thalia.

"Oh great I'm stuck with seaweed brain."

"Oh shut up, Pinecone face."

"Um, am I missing something," Harry asked.

"She was turn into a tree by her father as she died," Percy explained, "That's why we call her that."

"Um, okay," Hermione, said, though she did not understand it.

A boy, or was he part animal, name Grover was sorted into Gryffindor and sat down next to Percy. Hermione could tell that they were close friends.

"Next," McGonagall called out and a really, really, scary boy remove his helmet.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, demigod son of Hades," Nico said, "God of the Dead and the Underworld."

He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted at once and it was taken off.

He headed over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

"Glad we don't have him," Ron Weasley remarked.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Percy demanded.

"Why don't you shut up, Weasley," Hermione snapped, "Or do want to get expelled."

"Shut up, freak," Ron said, his tone cold.

"Shut up, yourself," Thalia said.

"Oh look whose talking, freak," Ron said.

"I would so advise you to shut up," Percy told him.

"Did I ask for you to speak," Ron said.

Suddenly a stream of water hit Ron and then a bolt of lightening. Hermione screamed when she saw this and at once Dumbledore summoned Madam Pomfrey to get Ron to the hospital wing.

"Wicked!" Harry commented.

Hermione was still shocked at what happened to comment.

"Now I think we can continue," Dumbledore said, his tone sounding like 'Weasley is going to be expelled when he recovers.'

"I'm Charles Beckendorf, demigod son of Hephaestus," he told them, "He's the god of forges and blacksmiths."

He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and he got up and headed to the Slytherin table, setting down next to Nico.

"Next," McGonagall called out and a girl came forth.

"I'm Silena Beauregard," the girl said and Hermione noticed that she looked pretty, "I'm the demigod daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love."

She sat down and the hat declared her fit for Gryffindor.

"Next," McGonagall called out and another girl came forth.

"I'm Katie Gardner, demigod daughter of Demeter, goddess of the Harvest," she said.

She sat down and the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She got up and went over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Next," McGonagall repeated and Hermione wondered how long it would take for McGonagall to get tired of saying 'next' all the time.

"I'm Will Solace," a boy said, "Demigod son of Apollo."

He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and he got up and headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Next," McGonagall said.

"I'm Lee Fletcher, also a demigod son of Apollo," the boy said and he soon joined his brother at the Gryffindor table.

"Next," McGonagall repeated.

"She's so going to burn that word to ashes," Harry commented as another son of Apollo joined them that went by the name of Mike Yew.

"I'm Jake Mason, demigod son of Hephaestus," the boy that was called after Mike had sat down.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and he headed over to the Slytherin table.

"Well looks like their going to be doing some digging," Percy commented.

"I hope they show us were the forge is," Thalia said, "I have a sword that needs fixing."

"Blaise can do that for you," Hermione commented, "He's also a son of Hephaestus."

"Thanks," Percy said.

The rest that came forth did not tell them who their godly parents were. When Hermione asked Percy said that they were 'Unclaimed.'

"That's horrible," Hermione said.

"I know," Percy agreed, "But the gods just don't have time for their children. Their busy running the universe."

Hermione nodded in understanding but that still did not make it right.

The feast was something else, with food that Hermione had never seen before. All the campers got up and headed for the front where Dumbledore had conjured a fire. When Hermione asked what they were doing Percy told her that they gave burnt offerings to the gods.

"Since you're a demigod you should do it as well," Percy told her.

"I already do it," Hermione told him, "I just thought I was the only one."

She got up, loaded her plate with food, and headed over to the fire. Each one of them said the name of their parent and then threw some food in. When it was Hermione's turn she said, "Hecate, accept my offering" and threw some of her food in. When she sat down she saw the hate coming from Ginny. Hermione had a bad feeling that somehow she was going to be blamed for something.

111111111111111

"**I'm surprised, son, that you didn't give me my offering**," Hades said to the figure in the room.

"I didn't want to tip anyone off that I'm a demigod," the figure said, "With the oath and everything. Add the fact that Hecate's daughter is having trouble."

"**I can't believe they would think that she had any hand in this. I smell Riddle in this**."

"I agree and Dumbledore is doing what he can to help," the figure said, "What do you want me to do, father?"

"**Nothing, for now**," Hades said, "**I heard rumors that Zeus has once again broken his oath. However, Hecate has told me that the Fates have plans for him. I cannot go against the Fates. When he's revealed then you shall reveal yourself**."

"The other gods won't be happy," the figure, reminded him.

"**Like I care what they think**," Hades snapped, "**Zeus can complain all he wants but he can't talk. First Thalia and then that child, enough to make my blood boil**."

"Speaking of Thalia, she's here," the figure said.

"**Can't do anything about it, unless I want to kill my sons**," Hades said, "**And I most certainly wouldn't hear the end of that."**

The figure agreed.

1111111111111

Hermione woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. It had been great to talk to others that were like her and she introduced them to Harry. Hermione could tell that some of the Slytherins were a little nervous about Hephaestus children as well as Nico and that girl that had called everyone a punk. She looked like a female version of Goyle and Crabbe. When she entered the Great Hall, she found them offering food and then headed to their tables.

"It's the Heir of Slytherin," one person from the Ravenclaw table said, pointing at Hermione.

Hermione glared at him and then sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Stinking freak," someone from the Hufflepuff table said.

"Wait until the Ministry gets a hold of you."

"Hay, leave her alone," Annabeth said, "Why are you picking on her?"

"She's a dark witch," the boy at the Hufflepuff table said, "And you will do well not to be around her."

"I'm not a dark witch," Hermione hissed, "I don't care about blood."

"Lies, you snakes are all the same," the Hufflepuff told her.

"What the devil is going on here?" demanded Professor Snape.

"They are calling her a dark witch," Percy told him.

"Do you have proof that she attacked anyone?" Professor Snape asked, "Or are you using the fact that she's the daughter of Hecate against her? Fifty points from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and any other house that spouts such lies."

Hermione felt better.

11111111

A/N: Yay, Snape defending Hermione and it looks as though it didn't take long for Ron to open his fat mouth. I hope that you liked the long chapter and as none of the deceased characters have died yet this is why their here. Review and let me know what you think, love you all.


	9. One Strange Quidditch Match

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

111111111111111111111

To blackangel150: I hope that you like this chapter where it will come out who Harry's godly father is.

To sparkaliciouspixie: This chapter you will find out if Snape is the son of Hades or Hermione's brother. I just love being mean, lol.

To angel Girl5: Thanks for your review and I hope that you like this chapter.

To Everyone else: I hope that everyone will be happy with the future chapters. I'm going to hopefully get at least this and another chapter in before I go to bed.

11111111111111111111

Chapter 9: One Strange Quidditch Match

"Hay, Hermione," Harry called out.

It was lunch and Hermione wasn't sure if she should come around the Great Hall. She was sure that more than half the students were mad at her for what Snape had done. However she decided to come just so that she would be around people like her.

"What is it," Hermione said.

"I've asked the Campers to watch the match tomorrow," Harry told her.

"That's great," Hermione said, smiling.

"In return you get to take part in Capture the Flag," Annabeth told her.

Hermione stared and then asked, "I've never heard of it before."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Annabeth said, "Just use your magic to keep the other team from getting the flag. Of course if you're on my team then you have to work for us."

Hermione snickered and said, "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Albus is joining us," Annabeth said, "I don't know if I should put him on my team but then again he's a demigod."

"Don't let that old face fool you," Nico said, "Mr. D. did say that his children still know how to fight."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to turn my back on him," Annabeth said to them.

"So when does this start?" Hermione asked her.

"Next Friday," Annabeth answered, "I'll let you know which team you're on."

"Thanks, I think," Hermione said, not sure if she could do this.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione, you'll do fine," Harry told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said, not sure if he meant it or not.

The next day everyone headed down to the pitch for the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. When Hermione took her place she noticed Lucius Malfoy setting next to Professor Snape. She really disliked that man, ever since he had insulted Mr. Weasley. The other demigods had sat around her but none of them looked at Lucius.

"So when does this game start," Annabeth asked.

"Really soon," Hermione answered and sure enough, ten minutes later, the two teams came out.

The whistle blew and off the teams went. Suddenly Hermione saw that something had gone wrong, a Bludger came at Harry at once. Hermione sensed magic involved but whom?

"This isn't how their suppose to act," Neville said.

He was setting next to the daughter of Demeter.

"What are they suppose to do?" Percy asked.

"They're supposed to go after all the players and not just one," Hermione answered, "Someone has tampered with it."

"Hermione, you have to do something," Neville begged.

"_If you do anything you'll kill Harry," _her mother's voice said.

"I can't, Neville," Hermione told him, "Even with my skills I can hurt Harry."

The Slytherin team paid no attention to how odd the Bludger was acting. All they cared about was scoring goals. Hermione knew that if the Bludger attacked a Slytherin then they would take notice. That gave her an idea.

"Neville, I can't knock it out of the sky but I can cause it to attack the Slytherin Seeker," Hermione told him and she pulled out her book and found the right spell.

"Hurry, Hermione," Neville begged.

She chanted the spell under her breath and suddenly the Bludger, which had been attacking Harry, went the other way. It came at Malfoy, who was now trying to get away from it. She saw Lucius looking at it and then at her. But, by this time, she had put the book away. Suddenly the clouds started to form, lightening and thunder came across the sky.

"Was it suppose to be clear today," Neville asked.

"Dad's mad," Thalia said, "And this is his wrath."

"On who?' Hermione asked.

"Not on you," Thalia answered, "But I think on the bludger."

A bolt of lightening came down and the bludger was shattered, causing everyone to scream. Suddenly Madam Hooch could be heard.

"RETURN TO THE GROUND, EVERYONE."

"I think this game might be just as dangerous as Capture the Flag," Clarisse stated.

"This has never happened before," Hermione told her.

Thunder still roared and lightening still flashed. When the teams had landed Hermione noticed that Snape had gotten up and disappeared.

"I'm going to see what's going on," Hermione told them.

"We're coming," Percy told her.

Hermione knew that arguing would be no good so she allowed them to follow her and she ran across the pitch to where Harry and the team was.

"Get this black witch-."

"Enough, Mr. Wood," Professor McGonagall said, cutting Oliver off, "What happened up there?"

"Dad's mad," Thalia told her, "Which means that someone here is my brother."

"Oh great, another Big Three child," Percy said.

"But who is it?" Hermione asked.

A sudden glow appeared over Malfoy's head, a lightening bolt. Hermione gasped as another image appeared over Harry's head, a helmet.

"Oh this isn't good," Annabeth said.

"Bloodline has been determined," Percy said, and everyone bowed before them, "What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," Malfoy answered.

"Hail, Draco Malfoy, Son of Zeus, King of the Gods, Bringer of Lightening and Thunder, Brother to Poseidon and Hades and Hail Harry Potter, Son of Hades, Lord of the Dead and the Underworld."

"Their cousins," Hermione gasped.

"We're cousins," Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"And my brother," Snape announced, "I'm Severus Snape, Son of Hades, blessed by Athena with wisdom and Hecate with knowledge of the Dark Arts."

Hermione just stared.

Word quickly got around the school that Harry and Draco were cousins and that Harry was Snape's brother. Hermione felt bad for Harry and Draco, even though Draco had acted like a real jerk to her. Blaise worked on making swords for them while Snape taught both Harry and Hermione how to Shadow Travel. It was odd, at first, but both got the hang of it. No one really knew why the Bludger had acted like it did but what really sucked, for Harry, was the fact that he could no longer fly.

"Zeus territory," Snape told him.

"Great, I have to quit the Quidditch team," Harry said, "While Malfoy gets to fly all he wants."

Hermione felt bad for him.

Of course Draco wasn't a cocky person after being claimed. The idea that he wasn't a Pureblood had shocked the boy into silence. Despite the fact that Thalia tried to make him feel better it just wasn't working.

"I'm sure that fath-Lucius will find out soon enough," Draco said.

"Well I think that you three should head to camp over the Winter," Dumbledore said, "It is the safest place for demigods."

That didn't make Draco feel any better.

1111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to do the claiming. Narcissa will be in a future chapter and she's going to be a typical mother.


	10. Another Attack

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111

To arabellagrace: I know, I was being mean. However Harry is far more powerful on the ground then he is in the air.

To phantombrick: I'm always evil on the second of every month, lol.

To Angel Girl5: By the end of the chapter you will know how much Narcissa will not have to worry about her husband.

To blackangel150: Thanks for your review and I know I was being mean by keeping Harry from playing Quidditch but his other abilities will be well worth it.

To loretta537: I'll figure something out.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your review and I hope that you continue to like this story. I've never done this kind of crossover before so I was worried that no one was going to like it.

To Lady Cordelia Black: I'm glad that you liked Snape defending Hermione. On your other review, I'm glad that you were surprised. I decided to make Harry the son of Hades because he survived death and is suppose to be the master of death.

To tarkatan: Narcissa changed his features so that he wouldn't look like the son of Zeus. I decided not to make him the Harry of Poseidon because I just couldn't see Harry being one. Also Harry survived death and so I decided that would make him the perfect son of Hades. I also thought it would be cool for Snape to have a brother that wasn't born before WWII. Naturally Harry will have to come to terms with being half related to some of the most evil guys in history. This also makes him, really, the only one that can defeat Voldemort. Yes, Severus and Nico can help but Harry's powers are far greater then that of the two and he'll be the one that Hades will personally send to kill Voldemort.

To Everyone: I was going to post this early this morning but the website was acting odd. Also Voldemort is not a demigod, nor will he ever be.

11111111111111111

Chapter 10: Another Attack

"Hades, isn't happy," Thalia said.

"You mean about Draco," Hermione said.

"Of course," Thalia said, "But he won't attack Zeus son unless he wants to cause problems."

"Do you think that Hera is mad?"

Thalia snorted and answered Percy's question, "Of course she's mad but once again she won't try anything. The whole Hercules thing is something that father will make sure doesn't happen again."

"So what are we going to do?" Nico asked.

"Well father didn't know about Severus and so that means that we have to go to the Winter Solstice meeting."

"You have got to be out of your mind," Clarisse said, "If you punks want to get Zeus mad that's fine with me but I'm not visiting my father anytime soon."

"Are you scared of Ares," Nico asked.

"Shut up, dead boy," Clarisse snapped.

"Look, Hades won't attack Draco in-front of Zeus," Percy said, "He wouldn't dare."

"True, but he'll make Draco's life full of misery," Annabeth stated, "And we still have to figure out about this curse that Chiron keeps talking about."

"Is it bad?"

"It could be," Thalia said, "But we really don't know for sure what curse he's talking about."

"That's settled, we will go to the Winter Solstice meeting," Percy said.

"And what if Hades has Draco blasted out of his body," Chris asked.

"I'm done for," Draco groaned.

"Your not done for," Thalia said, "Dad will make sure that nothing happens to you."

"What I'm afraid of is that Zeus will demand Severus and Harry's head," Nico said, "I'm okay, since I was born before WWII."

Hermione stared at him, shocked. "Your over sixty years old!"

"Darn right, toots," Nico said.

"I'm not your toots," Hermione snapped and Percy and Annabeth laughed.

The next morning Hermione, Harry, and the other demigods walked into the Great Hall. Hermione noticed that ever since Harry had been claimed as a son of Hades that the other demigods had grown friendly towards him. Of course it wasn't like they hadn't been friendly before, but family friendly was what they were now. They sat down at their respected tables and gathered up the food they were going to burn as an offering. However when Dumbledore stood up Hermione got a bad feeling that she wasn't about to like what he had to say.

"Students, I'm sorry to tell you this but Colin Creevy has been attacked," he told them.

Everyone gasped and then Hermione got ready for it.

"GRANGER ATTACKED COLIN," someone from the Ravenclaw table said.

"GET HER AWAY FROM HERE. SHE'S THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN."

"SILENCE," Dumbledore yelled and everyone fell silent, "I don't not believe for one moment that Miss Granger is attacking anyone."

"SHE'S USING DARK MAGIC ON YOU," Ginny Weasley screamed. "SHE'S A DARK WITCH AND YOU'RE FALLING FOR HER LIES."

"That's enough," Dumbledore said, vines appearing around her body, "Do not think that anyone can fool me."

Hermione turned and looked at her and saw the hate deepening. Hermione had a bad feeling that Ginny was about to try something and very soon.

"Can you believe that," Harry said as they left.

"I can believe anything, Harry," Hermione said, "I just want to get out of here and let these people kill themselves."

"I'm with you on that one," Harry said, "This whole thing is freaking stupid."

"When in the name of Hades did this happen?" Percy asked.

"Right when I turned thirteen," Hermione answered, "Mother came to me and told me that I was her daughter. That's when everything turned upside down."

"Did they hate you before?"

"Only the Slytherins," Hermione answered, "No offence to you Nico."

"No problem," Nico said, "I've met some nice Slytherins there and naturally having a brother as the Head of House is great."

"What we need to do is figure out what to do next," Annabeth said, "We're going to need to head back to Camp but not with everything going up in the air."

"Well we all know the best way to clear our heads," Percy told them.

"CAPTURING THE FLAG," they all, minus Harry and Hermione, yelled in excitement.

Friday came around before Hermione even knew it. All the demigods were there, even those that hadn't been determined. Dumbledore was looking excited and Snape was looking annoyed at him.

"Remind me to send him to the hospital wing," Snape told them.

"Everyone," Annabeth called, "I have allies among Hades, Hecate, Zeus, Demeter, Ares, and Poseidon cabins. The rest are on Hermes side."

"They are not going to play fair," Snape complained.

"Trust me, Athena has a plan," Annabeth said.

"I'm so going to cut them up for stealing my notebook," Snape vowed.

The Stroll brothers stuck their tongues out at them.

"Can we say mature," Hermione snapped.

"We're going to make laughing stocks of Hades kids," Travis vowed.

"Not on your life," Harry said, his new sword shining in the firelight.

"The Black Lake is the boundary line," Annabeth said, "Minerva, over here, will be battlefield medic."

"HAY, MINNIE," Snape called out, "WE'RE GOING TO SEND ALBUS YOUR WAY FIRST."

Everyone on Annabeth's team laughed.

"Lets move guys," Annabeth said, "Harry; I want you to stand guard with our flag. If vine man comes around do your thing."

"Yeah, wish I knew what my thing was."

"Raising the dead," Snape said as McGonagall stuck her tongue out at him and made a very rude sign.

"Back at you," Snape said, returning the gesture.

"Oh that's it," Hermione said, "No one flips the bird around me."

The group bolted, leaving Harry near the blue flag.

Annabeth ordered everyone to their places and sure enough Chris came through. Hermione muttered an incantation and it got him and he passed out. She jumped up and down with joy and then ran to where Nico was hiding, diving under and coming back up.

"You really need to try out for baseball," Nico told her.

"Where's Severus at?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere, coming up with a back up plan," Nico answered.

"Where's Dumbledore at?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't think I want to know," Nico answered, shuttering.

Meanwhile poor Harry was waiting to see what would happen. So far no one had come around to get the flag and that's what worried him. Suddenly vines appeared and wrapped around him. Harry tried to touch the ground but nothing happened.

"Ooh lookie," Dumbledore said, taunting him, "Little Hades boy unable to summon the dead. No one, and I mean no one, gets the beats of the son of Dionysus."

"You're really enjoying this," Harry said.

"Oh I am," Dumbledore said and he reached for the flag when suddenly a wave of water, seventeen dead solders, and a huge bolt of lightening came down on him at the same time.

Dumbledore was thrown against the ground, and groaned.

"I GOT THE FLAG!" Annabeth screamed and the horn blew to end the game.

Harry was released by his brother cutting through the vines.

"Now do you think I would allow you to be left alone with vine boy," Snape said to him.

"No, but the whole thing was pretty cool," Harry said.

"Why thank you," Percy said and Draco laughed.

11111111111

"I can't believe that I had to hear that Draco isn't mine," Lucius Malfoy said, "I want to boy gone."

"Then I'm going as well," Narcissa said, "Zeus was kind to me, much better then you ever were. I'm glad that he's got the chance to grow in his powers. Maybe he'll grow up to be a respectable human being."

Lucius pulled out his wand but his wife had vanished suddenly.

"I'll kill you," he vowed, "And I kill that bastard child as well."

At his words the sky started to darken and a bolt of lighting came through, hitting Lucius in the heart. He was turned to dust.

11111111111111

A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter and what happened to Lucius. I'll be posting again tomorrow and it will include the Dueling Club and boy will Ginny finally get hers.


	11. Ticking Ares Daughter Off

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111

To Angel Girl5: Oh I've got a special punishment for her and it's tied in with the myths.

To blackangel150: I thought making him the son of Dionysus was a good call. He really likes his wine much to Severus rolling of the eyes.

To revamped20: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked what I did to Lucius. I don't like him as a character, fathers can do so much better then him.

To HHSprincess: I know, I love it that Snape is being nice to Harry. Of course he's family and in many of the chapters to come they will get close and become a real family.

111111111111111

Chapter 11: Ticking Ares Daughter Off

After Hermione, Harry, and the others had won their first Capture the Flag everyone went down to celebrate and talk about the coming winter months. Both Hermione and Harry had decided that they would go to Camp Half-blood to train and even go to Mt. Olympus to go to the Winter Solstice meeting. Hermione could tell that Draco wasn't looking forward to this but he had agreed to go.

"You're really going to like it," Nico told him, "At least you won't be stuck in Hermes cabin."

The next day Hermione was heading to History of Magic when three Hufflepuff's came out of nowhere and started to fire hexes at her. She blocked them easily but then she found her other way blocked by seven other students.

"KILL THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN!" they screamed.

Hermione shadowed out of there and arrived inside Professor Snape's office. Snape looked sharply at her and Hermione at once told him what had happened.

"Give me their names and I'll go to the Headmaster," Snape told her.

"I don't know them all but I can tell you three of them that I do know," Hermione said and she gave the names of Terry Boot, Seamus Finnagin, and Dean Thomas.

"Thanks, Miss Granger," Snape said.

"Sir, they know that I'm not the Heir of Slytherin but they still think that I'm attacking people," Hermione said to him.

"Anyone will believe anything these days," Snape said, "But trust me; I'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Thanks," Hermione said, "Sir, do you think you know who the Heir of Slytherin is?"

"Yes, I do," Snape answered, "But I don't want the Heir to think that I know who he is. It might cause a lot of problems."

"I understand," Hermione said and as she turned to leave the fireplace roared and a blond woman came out.

"Narcissa," Snape cried out and went over to help her up.

"Severus, Zeus killed Lucius," the woman that Snape called Narcissa cried out, "I got out of there but all my things were destroyed."

"As long as your safe that's all that matters," Snape told her and Narcissa nodded, "Narcissa, this is Hermione Granger demigod daughter of Hecate."

Narcissa gasped and then said, "You're the girl that people think are attacking people."

"Yeah, but I'm not attacking anyone."

"Of course your not," Narcissa said, "A child of Hecate would never stoop that low in attacking people."

"That's why I don't believe that Miss Granger did and neither does Albus," Snape said to her, "But telling people that is another story. They look at who her mother is and believe that she's a dark witch."

Narcissa shook her head and said, "I need to speak to Draco."

"I'll let him know that you're here after I send this note to Albus," Snape told her, "Several students attacked Miss Granger and now I have to let Albus know that this is still going on."

"I understand," Narcissa said and then Hermione left them alone.

1111111111111

"Wait a minute, you were attacked," Harry said when Hermione showed up and told him what had happened.

"The students won't allow me to go to class," Hermione said to him, "I had to miss History of Magic because the way is blocked by too many students with wands."

"What are you going to do?" Neville asked.

"I don't know;" Hermione answered, sighing, "I mean, what can I do. If I continue to shadow out then I'm going to fall asleep."

Snape had explained that Shadow travel could wear someone out so that's why Harry avoided using it as much as possible.

"So what did Snape do?" Neville asked.

"He took down the names of those that I knew and then Narcissa Malfoy appeared."

She told them what Narcissa had told Snape.

"So old Lucius is dead," Harry said.

"Yeah," Hermione verified.

"I bet certain people will be mad when they find out that he's dead," Harry suspected.

"Maybe," Hermione said.

111111111111

"I'm just worried about Draco," Narcissa said, "I mean, finding out that he's not a Pureblood is a hard thing to handle."

"How did you keep the monsters away from him," Snape asked.

"I used that amulet that Lily had invented," Narcissa answered, "You know that she was the daughter of Hecate."

"Yes, I suspected," Snape said, "Father told me that Hecate had changed Lily's looks so that she would be able to live a normal life. Lily never knew, until she almost died, that she was a demigod."

"To bad she never went to camp," Narcissa said, "She would have found others that were like her."

"And let James and his friends make fun of her, I think not," Snape said, "James hated anything that was different and I think that dad might have taken a personal insult to him."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose and stated, "Everything about James was an insult to everyone."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Snape said, allowing himself a small smile.

1111111111111

A couple of days after Hermione had been attacked she was heading across the Entrance Hall to go and have breakfast. She noticed a bunch of students hanging around a sign that had just been put up. Ignoring it, and them, she entered the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Neville were already there and Neville at once came over and told her what the sign had said.

"A Dueling club, I don't know," Hermione said; not sure if this was a good idea.

"Come on, it should be fun," Neville said, "As long as Lockhart isn't teaching it."

"And what's wrong with Lockhart?"

"Never mind," Neville said, a look telling her that he had plenty of problems with Lockhart.

That night Hermione, Harry, and Neville (with demigods in tow) entered the Great Hall for their first meeting of the Dueling Club. Hermione had left her wand behind because she was just watching. Hermione watched the usual gang of Slytherins enter and that's when she noticed Draco. Gone was his blond hair but he now had black hair. The only thing that hadn't changed was the eyes, still gray.

"Hay, look what happened to Malfoy," Neville commented and everyone turned to look at him.

"I wonder what that's all about," Harry wondered.

"He might have had charms on him," Hermione suggested.

"You're the magic expert here," Harry said.

"You darn right, corpse breath," Hermione said, punching him in the arm.

"I hope that's not your idea of a new nickname."

Hermione laughed at Neville and then Lockhart appeared, which earned a groan from Harry.

"Welcome, everyone," Lockhart said, smiling at them, "Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all up in case you ever find yourself in any danger."

"Yeah, from monsters," Nico commented and Harry laughed.

"Now first thing's first," Lockhart said, "I need to do a few things before we get started."

He came around and tapped each student on the head. To Hermione's absolute horror they started to change, screaming, into little animals like the kind that go in little balls.

"Holy Circe," Annabeth exclaimed.

"Oh no," Hermione groaned.

"Now it's your turn," Lockhart said, grinning at them and advancing.

"Oh no your not," Clarisse said, drawing her sword.

"How did he do that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself," Lockhart said, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Son of Circe."

"Oh not again," Annabeth hissed.

Hermione conjured boxes and as he advanced the others started to work on getting the poor students into boxes so they wouldn't get hurt.

"My mother is very ticked off," Lockhart said, "You ruined her luxury resort and we can't have disobedient brats ruining people's plans."

"And your not changing us into little creatures," Nico said, taking a student and putting it into the box.

"Where's Severus at?" Hermione demanded, no longer fooled by Lockhart's looks. This man was pure evil."

"Oh the horse," Lockhart said, "I'm going to sell him to a glue factory."

"You leave Severus Snape alone," Hermione hissed, "He's not going to no glue factory and by time we're done with you you're going to wish that you never heard of Hogwarts."

"_Be careful, child, he's smarter then you think. You need to take his wand from him and smash it, then demand that he give you the antidote," _her mother instructed.

"Watch out for his wand," Hermione told the others.

"I think we figured that out," Clarisse said.

He advanced on them, making the little creatures flee in fright. Hermione might not like how they treated her but Lockhart had no right to change them. He came at them and they scattered, Percy and Nico trying to keep the little creatures from hurting themselves. Hermione shot several spells at him but Lockhart dodged them.

"You need to learn silent spells first, daughter of Hecate," Lockhart said and thankfully each spell that he shot Hermione knew what it did.

Lockhart managed to get to Charles and the poor son of Hermes was turned into a small gerbil.

"CHARLES!" Clarisse screamed and she came at Lockhart with all the fire that Ares had given her.

The sword came down and Lockhart screamed as his arm was cut off.

"My arm," Lockhart cried out.

Soon Hermione had her wand at his throat. "Change them back or else."

Thankfully Lockhart had enough brains to agree.

1111111111

"I swear if I eat another piece of hay I'm going to scream," Snape said after he had been changed back.

"I can't believe he managed to fool people," Harry said, "Being small isn't my idea of fun."

"But why didn't you all change at once," Nico asked.

"He had to touch you with his wand for the potion to activate," Dumbledore said.

"So I wonder what's going to happen to him," Charles wondered.

"Like we really care," Hermione said.

11111111111

Note: I'll update tomorrow. Let me know what you think until then and I'm going to include cereal in the next chapter.


	12. Winter Solstice Meeting

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

111111111111111

To blackangel150: Lockhart just seemed like the perfect choice to be the son of Circe. Glad you liked the chapter.

To Angel Girl5: I'm glad that I personally got rid of him. He was so annoying! Oh I'm going to work out the whole Sirius thing in the sequels, which I will have. I just can't leave this alone with year two only.

111111111111111

Chapter 12: Winter Solstice Meeting

Personally Hermione was glad when the Winter holidays came around. She wanted nothing more than to leave and find some peace. Everyone, once again, blamed her for the sudden attack on their person. No one wanted to believe that Lockhart had done anything.

"See this proves that she's attacking people," someone from Hufflepuff said.

"That's enough," Dumbledore said, his anger showing, "Lockhart, who is the one that attacked all of you, has been sent to Azkaban. I do believe my proof is far more convincing."

"I think your going to be better off at camp," Annabeth said to Hermione.

"I think you might be right," agreed Hermione.

What did help matters was the fact that there had been another attack. Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been attacked at the same time. Hermione had been with Professor Dumbledore but even that didn't convince anyone that Hermione was innocent. Ginny, once again, was up to her old tricks and Hermione personally wished that she would get a life.

"If she doesn't watch it she's going to get the gods angry," Percy said, "And that's something that you don't want to happen."

Hermione knew that he was right.

There was a mad dash to the trains once term had ended. Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Draco, Severus, Albus, and the other demigods would be taking Apollo's bus to camp. Then when the Winter Solstice came around they would go up to Mt. Olympus for the meeting. Hermione was nervous because she would be meeting others that were just like her.

"Don't worry about camp," Annabeth said, as though sensing what she was feeling, "You're going to like it there."

"The only person that you have to worry about his Mr. D and he's harmless."

"Who's Mr. D?" Hermione asked.

"Albus dad," Severus answered and then a bus pulled up and the door opened.

"Everyone on to camp half-blood," he called out to them.

Hermione took a deep breath and got on.

To say that the trip wasn't pleasant would be lying. The man, Nico said that he was Apollo, know what he was doing. Hermione watched as they moved swiftly through the sky and Hermione wondered how in the world something like this could be so fast. Her mind was working overtime when suddenly it stopped and Apollo stood up.

"Everyone off, we're here," he said.

"Thanks," The Stroll brothers called out.

"Thanks," Clarisse said, hurrying off.

Everyone said thank you, though Hermione noticed that they wanted to get off as fast as they could.

"Good bye, gorgeous," Apollo said and Hermione saw that he was flirting with her.

"Let's get off of this bus," Harry said and Hermione could sense that he was jealous.

Now that shocked her.

Camp Half-blood was beyond anything that Hermione could even imagine. A huge dragon was guarding what had to be the large wool of gold that she had ever seen.

"Don't touch it," Percy warned, "That's the only thing protecting the boarders."

"Sorry," Hermione said, though she hadn't touched it.

"Welcome back, everyone," a man in a wheelchair said, "I see that you brought some heroes with you."

"Sure did," Percy said, "This Hermione Granger, demigod daughter of Hecate, Harry Potter, demigod son of Hades, and Draco Malfoy, demigod son of Zeus. This is Chiron, trainer of heroes."

Hermione gasped, this was the person that trained Hercules.

"Welcome back, Severus," Chiron said.

"Thanks, Chiron," Severus said, "Well I'm going to be off."

"You know where your bed is at," Chiron said and he vanished, "He comes around from time to time."

"I'll take some of them to their cabins," Percy told him, "The others, however, are bunking with the Stroll brothers and the children of Hermes."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because we don't have cabins for you," Chiron answered, "Don't worry, Nico will keep anyone from stealing your things."

He looked at the Stroll brothers as he spoke. Hermione had a bad feeling that the Stroll brothers were just as bad here as they had been at Hogwarts.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Travis told him.

"Did you steal anything," Chiron asked.

"Just this book, from that girl that called Hermione a dark witch."

He pulled out a black book and Hermione gasped, backing away.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"That book is full of dark energy," Hermione told him, "I can smell it."

Chiron pulled something out and turned it over. On the back was the words T.M Riddle.

"Tom Riddle," Nico hissed, "My dad told me about him."

"What's the deal with him?" Harry asked.

"Little brother, he's Lord Voldemort," Nico told him.

Oh that just wasn't good.

111111111111

"Where's my diary," Ginny asked.

She had stayed over for the break and was now looking for her book.

"What are you on about?" Fred asked.

"The diary that I found," Ginny explained to him, "It's gone."

"I bet it got stolen," Fred suggested.

That made her hit her head and she hissed in anger, "The Stroll brothers!"

She was going to make them pay for stealing her things. She gathered her things and left Gryffindor tower.

The first place that she went was to see Dumbledore. However she didn't know the password so she went to see McGonagall. She found her eating lunch.

"Yes," McGonagall said.

"The Stroll brothers stole my diary," Ginny told her, "I want it back and I want it back now."

Her face turned red and she waited for an answer.

"I believe that they went back to camp," McGonagall told her, "This thing must be very important."

"It is," Ginny said.

"Then follow me," McGonagall told her and she led Ginny out of the Great Hall.

111111111111

"So what do we do with it," Harry asked them.

"The only thing that we can do is let Hades destroy it," Chiron said.

"He's got full power over this," Nico added, "He can destroy it without it causing problems."

"Let's bring it during the Winter Solstice meeting," Hermione suggested, "That should keep Hades from trying to kill Draco."

Annabeth suddenly gave Hermione a huge hug. "How come you're not a child of Athena?"

"Um."

"What she means is that what you said is the most brilliant thing that she's ever heard of," Percy told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Nico went and hid the book in the deep part of the forest so that no one would be tempted to touch it, which included the Stroll brothers. Chiron then set them up in their cabins and Hermione found a place and lay down. This had been a very trying day.

The next morning Hermione woke up and got ready. When she stepped outside she had no idea where to go and eat. Finally Annabeth appeared and motioned her to follow her.

"I had a feeling that you didn't know where to eat at," she said.

"Thanks," Hermione said, sounding relieved.

"Did you sleep well?" Annabeth asked her.

Hermione laughed and answered, "If you count a hard floor as a comfortable place to sleep. Even Harry had trouble sleeping and he's use to a hard floor."

"I was hoping that a cabin might be built but until Zeus gives his permission then there's nothing that can be done."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

The Dining Pavilion was a large open air space with twelve tables. Annabeth told her that she would have to sit at number eleven.

"And why?" Hermione asked.

"You're not allowed to sit at a table that isn't connected to your godly parent," Annabeth told her.

"Great," Hermione said.

Thankfully the only person that was there was Harry and so she felt that she wouldn't have to worry about her food getting stolen.

"Severus, was by," Harry said, "He came in for a bite to eat, which of course looked like something that Hagrid would eat."

"I hope that's not his motto," Hermione commented.

"I think it might be," Harry said.

After Hermione had eaten she went with the other children of Hecate and practice spells and then had a potions lesson with Severus, who thankfully wasn't having a 'bite to eat' there. Dumbledore was busy making an idiot of himself by the vines, turning the fruit into giant bowling ball shape fruit.

"I think he wants to get noticed," Hermione said.

"Yeah, in all the wrong way."

She continued her sword fighting lessons with Blaise and then it was time for lunch, which Severus had another of what he called 'a bite to eat' which was large enough to choke a horse. He left to do something, leaving Hermione wondering what exactly he was doing. The Winter Solstice came around a couple of days after Hermione, Harry, and the others had arrived at the Camp. Severus went to fetch the book and then they took a small ride to the Empire State Building. Percy was off doing a quest with Annabeth, Grover, and Nico as part of finding a way to defeat the Titan Lord. It seems that Kronos was trying to return.

"Reminds me too much of Lord Voldemort," Harry commented.

"Don't remind me," Hermione said, though she didn't flinch like she had when Voldemort's name was mentioned.

When they arrived at the Empire State Building they were taken to an elevator that looked normal but when Chiron put the key in, and turned it, it shot them up faster then any elevator that she had been in.

"It's almost there," Clarisse called out and no sooner had she said that but the elevator stopped.

"We're here," Chiron called out as the doors opened to reveal a sight that made Hermione gasp.

If this was heaven she so wanted to go here when she died. Everything was done in white marble and all around her everyone was enjoying themselves, running around, or even singing.

"Let's get moving, guys," Chiron said to them, "We don't have time and the meeting will soon start."

Hermione had to tear herself away from the beautiful sight and followed the rest.

The place where Zeus held court was larger than any place that Hermione had ever seen. She could tell that Draco was impressed by where his father was. Hermione had to grin at his face but then her attention was drawn to the room that the gods were in. It was done in white marble with pictures of the gods doing all sorts of great deeds. All around them were large thrones and on each sat a god or goddess. Hermione noticed her mother in the background not saying anything.

"You all have been brought here to take part in our Winter Solstice meeting," a gray hair man said, his eyes gray and storming. "It has also come to our conclusion that Hades, our dear brother, has broken his oath not to sire anymore children. Hitler and Stalin were bad enough."

"Lord Zeus," Chiron said, "We have brought you something to taper your anger."

"And what do you have that would make me not want to kill Hades son's right on this spot."

"This," Chiron said, and he motioned Severus to come forth.

"A Horcrux," Severus told Zeus, "I know how much the gods are angered at Tom's false immortality."

"That man has caused way too much paperwork," Hades snarled, "I'm thinking about giving him something that will be a living nightmare for him."

"Tom is scared of nothing," a woman next to Zeus said.

"Is there anything that we can do to humiliate him," Zeus said.

"May I make a suggestion," Hecate said, coming forth.

"And what is it?"

"I suggest that we remove the power of the Killing Curse," Hecate said, "Just give me permission and the curse shall no longer have the power to kill."

"My dear," Zeus said, "You do not need our permission. However this thing needs to be destroyed."

"Let me take it down to the Underworld," Hades said, "I could feed it to Tartarus."

"That seems fair enough," a woman said.

"I agree, Demeter," Zeus told her, "Now that you have given me something to wet my good mood I still need a good reason not to kill at least your brother, Severus."

"There is a prophecy," Severus said, "Harry is very much connected to it. I, of course, had a hand in it but if I had known that Harry was my brother I would have never done it."

"And that we believe," the woman said, "We believe that you had no hand, intentally in it being delivered to him but still-"

"Hera, give the child the benefit of the doubt," a man said, "I do believe that he had no ill wishes on the Potter family."

"I may have hated James Potter but I did care about Lily," Severus said to them, "But as I said there's a prophecy that Harry will be the one that will defeat Tom Riddle. I believe that he shall be able to deliver Tom's soul down to the Underworld, which is why him being alive is important."

"I agree," Hades said, "I'm not having that freak of nature walking around anymore."

"Do you have any idea on how to defeat the rest?"

"I have an idea but I will need help," Severus told him.

"We'll send you the help once it's decided upon what kind of help that will be needed," Zeus told him, "Now how many of you here vote that we kill Harry Potter."

No one raised their hand and Zeus said, "Then it's decided. He'll live. Now let's move onto other important business."

And the meeting continued.

Much later Hermione thought over what the gods had said. There was mention of Kronos and the desire was that since Harry already had a prophecy on his head he would be allowed to fulfill it. Hermione wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Another thing was that Harry had been quiet during the trip back. Hermione hoped that what Severus had done hadn't ruined his relationship with Harry.

1111111111111

Note: Sorry about the delay. I intended to upload this yesterday but I was still recovering from my food shopping and then I'm worrying about a couple of other things. Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	13. Ginny's Punishment

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111

To revamped20: No, not all the Weasley's are going to be like this. I'm not turning Bill and Charlie into jerks. Also Ginny didn't know the diary was evil but due to the fact that her mother is the Goddess of Discord she naturally is bad news.

To blackangel150: I'm going to get Harry to make up and go back to being nice to his brother.

To HHSprincess: Glad you liked the chapter and I hope that you like this one.

To Lady Cordelia Black: Glad that you liked the chapter. Some parts of this story is hard to write as I'm new to the whole crossover thing even though I did two one-shot crossovers. However I feel that I'm going to get better.

1111111111111111

Chapter 13: Ginny's Punishment

The meeting was still in Hermione's head a couple of days after they had returned. Harry still wasn't talking and Hermione knew that it had something to do with what Severus had said at the meeting. Meanwhile Dumbledore was doing his best to be the most annoying demigod that Hermione had the displeasure of knowing. He woke her up one morning wearing a horrible mask, causing her to scream.

Hermione's nerves were frayed as he laughed his head off with his two younger brothers. Hermione, in turn, flooded the whole Dionysus cabin with the help of Percy, who had finally returned. Mr. D wasn't happy with what she did but she personally didn't care. Hermione worked on her winter work while Harry worked on something that didn't look friendly.

"I hope that you're not going to punish Severus," Hermione said.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Harry said, Hermione sensing a lie in his words.

Hermione hoped that Harry was careful.

Nico, and a girl that Hermione had never seen before, had arrived the next morning. Nico introduced her as his twin sister. Apparently their mother had twin's way back before Hitler got all bad and tried to take over the world.

"This is our brother, Harry," Nico said, "And this is Hermione, demigod daughter of Hecate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione said, smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said and then they heard screaming.

"TRAVIS, I'M GOING TO SO HEX YOU TO NEXT CENTURY. GIVE ME BACK MY BOXERS," roared Severus, who was coming out of the boy's bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Hermione had to laugh.

"So any new demigods?" Annabeth asked.

"If you don't count Eris children then no," Hermione answered.

"Goddess of Discord, ouch," Annabeth said, "Let's hope they don't-."

Hermione was cut off by the sound of Chiron running past them. Hermione had no idea what was going on but something told her that it wasn't good.

"It's two people," Dumbledore said, "And one of them is Minerva."

Hermione joined Dumbledore and saw that it was McGonagall and Ginny.

"No, you can't allow her to come in," Hermione told Chiron.

"She's a demigod," Chiron said, "I must allow her to enter."

Hermione so had an even more bad feeling about this.

Hermione watched as Ginny got closer to the boarders. Suddenly Ginny started to scream in pain. Everyone watched as her hair changed into horrible snakes and nails started to grow. Suddenly everyone had their weapons out and Chiron yelled, "Athena has cursed her to be a Gorgon, get away from the boarders."

They were all more then happy to do just that. McGonagall disappeared with a loud pop which was probably a good thing.

For the next couple of days the camp had talked about nothing accept Athena's punishment. Hermione had read about Athena changing Medusa into a Gorgon but to actually see it was something else. The monster that had been a witch walked around, not able to enter. Hermione knew it would only be a matter of time before someone was turned to stone and she vowed it wouldn't be any of her friends.

1111111111111

"We have to figure out how to get them back to the school without the Gorgon turning them into stone," Chiron said.

"I believe that I can take care of that," Dumbledore told him, "I will set up a Portkey that will take us all back to Hogwarts. Are the demigods coming?"

"They are needed here," Mr. D told him, "I'm sure that you all will understand that."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, smiling at him, "It has been a wonderful winter seeing you again, father."

"Like wise, brat," Mr. D said, though everyone knew that he didn't mean it.

So on January 1st Hermione, Harry, Draco, Severus, and Dumbledore took the Portkey back to Hogwarts. They didn't notice that the Gorgon had vanished as well.

1111111111111

Hermione wasn't exactly happy to be back at Hogwarts. The other students had arrived and they were back treating her like dirt. Some of the older students talked about a Hogsmead visit and the only thing that she knew about Hogsmead was that it was an entirely wizard village. She would have to wait until third year to be able to go. The next day Hermione arrived for Defense Against the Dark Arts and found that it was being taught by a man wearing badly mended robes.

"Good morning, everyone," he said, "I'm Professor Lupin and I'm here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now I understand that your last teacher was, um, odd."

"You could say that again," Harry muttered.

"Now today we are talking about dark snakes," Lupin said, "Does anyone know some."

"How about Granger."

The class laughed at what the boy said and Hermione turned and glared at him.

"Why don't you shut up before I burn you alive," she snarled.

"Touch me and I send you to Azkaban."

"What's going on back there?" Lupin demanded, "And as for your answer there is no dark snake called Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for bullying."

Hermione felt pleased.

When the bell rang Hermione and Harry left Defense and headed to Herbology. The new term meant that everything was turned around from the beginning of term. Harry started to complain about his fellow Gryffindor's.

"I swear their worse now then ever," he said.

"I bet their parents are putting them up to it," Hermione said, "I can't stand it that I've got to put up with this."

"Let's hope there are no more attacks," Harry said, "The last thing we need is to have more people believing that you're doing these things."

"Yeah," Hermione said, shivering at the thought of what would happen.

They left the castle and headed across the grounds to Herbology. A couple of students were on the grounds but none of them turned and looked at them. Suddenly Harry stopped her and it took a moment to realize what was going on.

"I can sense something," he said.

"I hope it's not the Weasley twins," Hermione said, "The last thing that I need is to hear them making their stupid jokes."

"No, I don't think it is," Harry said, turning his ring that Hades had given him and a long sword appearing.

"Hello Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," said a voice.

They turned and saw four men standing there. There was no way that they went to Hogwarts.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

A blast of fire coming from one of those was the answer that they gave, it was the only one that they needed. They backed away as the four men came together, mutating into something that wasn't going to be good for them. They watched, continuing to move back, as the four heads of a hydra glared at them. And then, if that wasn't bad enough, the hydra fired at them, sending a wave of fire at them.

"RUN!" Harry bellowed.

Hermione didn't have to be told twice.

11111111111

"I see what you were talking about," Lupin said to Dumbledore. "They had the nerve to call her a dark witch in my class."

"I'm glad that you see that we're having-."

He stopped and got to his feet, looking out the tall window.

"What's wrong, Albus," Lupin asked.

"Oh dear Hades," Dumbledore said and he ran over to the fireplace, throwing powder in, "Severus, we have a hydra."

"I'm on it," Severus said and then Dumbledore sat back down.

"Albus, what's going on?" Lupin asked.

"Nothing that Severus and the others can't handle," Dumbledore told him, knowing that Severus would be able to take care of the thing himself.

111111111111

A/N: First monster that is that big that they've had to face. About this story, I'm going to try and post once a day. I already know how many chapters there will be and so this story will go into March. However, when I do my sequel I won't be updating a lot because I'm going to be moving. But I will be writing the chapters so that I can upload them.


	14. Town of Stone

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111

To Mistyx7: Thanks for your review.

To Angel Girl5: So did I and I loved that they used the Nashville Parthenon for the back drop. I'm moving there in April.

To HHSprincess: Sorry about confusing you but I wanted the perfect punishment for her. Ginny is a Gorgon and you'll find out in the end who sent the Hydra but it wasn't Hades.

To blackangel150: I'm laughing at your review, thanks for commenting.

11111111111111111

Chapter 14: Town of Stone

Both Hermione and Harry hid behind a tree, the hydra closing in. This wasn't how she wanted to die.

"It must have been your aura," Hermione said, "Remember what Severus told us."

"Don't remind me," Harry said.

"Any ideas?" Hermione asked, "Because I'm no daughter of Athena."

She saw Harry looking behind the tree that they were hiding but every time he did he was blasted by fire from all the monsters mouths.

"I think I've got an idea," Harry said and he lowered down and placed his hand on the ground.

At once more than seventy warriors came out of the ground ready to attack.

"Kill that hydra," Harry ordered.

They charged, some of them being blasted by the fire. However more then two dozen climbed on and sent the hydra to the underworld.

"Now that was brilliant," Hermione commented.

"Thanks," Harry said, going pink.

A couple of days later was the Hogsmead visit for those in their third year and above. Hermione ignored this, as she wasn't a third year, and focused on several things. Most of them had to deal with avoiding people that thought she was evil. She found Neville working on something and didn't look up, this time, when she approached.

"Hay, Neville," Hermione called out.

He jumped but looked up at her, "Oh, hi Hermione."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked; interested in why he was so jumpy right now.

"Oh nothing," Neville answered, "I'm really busy with this essay."

"Okay, want me to help you?"

"No, it's for Herbology," Neville said and then she heard noise.

She turned and walked over to the window, looking out. People were coming back and they weren't coming back silently. Hermione had a bad feeling that something was going on.

"I'll be back," Hermione said and she left.

She hurried down the corridor, her heart racing. She shadowed down to the Entrance Hall just as a large group of seventh year Slytherins appeared.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Turned to stone, a whole group of Hufflepuffs," he answered, "We only got away. Half the people in the stores are dead."

Hermione had a bad feeling that Ginny, the Gorgon, had just paid Hogsmead a visit.

Later on Hermione, Harry, Draco, and the others joined the teachers, including Severus, in a meeting.

"Something has to be done," Severus demanded, "She turned an entire village almost to stone."

"I agree with you," Dumbledore said, "But who can we send to take care of this?"

"I'll go," Hermione said at once.

"Are you crazy," Severus asked, "She will turn you to stone at once."

"I can watch her," Draco told him.

"Draco, this isn't like anything that you've faced," Dumbledore told him, "We are talking about a gorgon."

"I understand but with Hermione's knowledge we can fight it."

"Fine," Dumbledore said, "We will allow you both to fight against it but I'm warning you that if you die your mother will personally kill me."

"I understand," Draco said.

"Well then I think that you both have a head to chop off," Dumbledore said and then one by one they left.

"You both are out of your minds," Harry told them.

"I know, Harry, but we need to do this," Hermione said, "We need to prove that we're worthy to be hero's."

Harry sighed and said, "Good luck."

"Thanks and try to seek Severus forgiveness," Hermione suggested.

"Why?"

"Because he happens to be your brother," Hermione reminded him, "And family is everything."

"He's not that bad," Draco said, "Yes, he made some mistakes but he's a good person."

The look on Harry's face told them that he didn't believe it.

They hurried down the stairs; the students locked away somewhere so that they wouldn't get attacked. As they left the castle Hermione knew that Draco was worried that they wouldn't be able to kill her.

"I have an idea," Hermione said, "And don't think that I'm being wise because that's not my area."

"What idea do you have?" Draco asked.

"Well Perseus had the gods give him things to help him kill Medusa," Hermione said, "Maybe if we ask the gods for help then they will give us the same gifts."

"It could be worth a shot," agreed Draco.

Hermione closed her eyes and said, "Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, I seek your help and aid. We need things to help us defeat the Gorgon that's in Hogsmead. If you grant my request then I shall give you offering."

She opened them and they waited and waited. Suddenly there was a shimmering and the Goddess of War herself appeared.

"It worked!" Draco said, shocked.

"Yes, son of Zeus," Athena said, "Zeus heard your prayers, Hermione, and has granted me the right to help."

She pulled something out of a bag and handed it to Draco.

"This is the helm of invisibility," Athena explained, "It shall make you invisible. For you, Hermione, you have my shield. I have two and this is the other."

She handed the shield to Hermione, who took it.

"Remember daughter of Hecate, that, like Medusa you can not be affected by her reflection. Use this sword to cut her head off and you shall gain a powerful weapon. But remember that powerful weapons can be used for evil thing."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"And for you, Draco, you get this," Athena said, handing him something, "Hephaestus invented it. It will allow you to communicate while you're in the air. Trust that you will use these things wisely."

"We promise," both Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

"Good luck and turn around," Athena said and they did just that.

A blast of light and then it faded. Athena was gone.

"Come on, we have a horrible hag to kill," Draco said, putting the helm on, which made him vanish.

"Let's hope this works," Hermione said, though she trusted Athena more then anyone else in her life.

11111111111111

"I'm worried about Draco, Severus," Narcissa said, "Why didn't you talk Draco out of this."

"I couldn't," Severus answered, "My father has given him his helm to kill Ginny."

"I hope that will be good enough," Narcissa said, sighing, "I don't want to lose the only thing that matters to me."

Severus put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I trust the gods will make sure they come back safely."

Narcissa said nothing.

111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the long delay but I had horrible writers block. I hope that you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews.


	15. Defeating A Gorgon

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111

To Everyone: Sorry about not updating but I finally got the computer on. I will try and update as much as I can. Thanks everyone.

1111111111111

Chapter 15: Defeating A Gorgon

Hogsmead was deathly silent as Hermione and Draco entered the village. Nothing moved and Hermione's senses were on high alert. They passed by a store and the stone statue of what had to be the manager could be seen. He looked horrified!

"Remind me not to end up like him," Draco said.

"I agree," Hermione said and they continued on, looking for any sign of the gorgon.

Both of them were using the shield to see around corners but still no sign of the monster. Hermione knew that Ginny hadn't left or she wouldn't be feeling the creep factor, which had nothing to do with the sea of dead bodies. As she turned a corner a stone statue of a student almost made her scream. Luckily she covered her mouth before the sound could come out.

"She's so going to pay," Draco vowed, "That was one of my house mates."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, she will."

They continued to move, both of them trying not to run into anything that had once been moving. Hermione felt tears welling up when she saw the body of the owner of Honeydukes. He had the look of fear on her face and Hermione could only imagine what she was going through when she died. Suddenly she heard a hissing sound and Hermione used her shield to see where it was coming from. Sure enough she saw Ginny and her mirror image was horrible.

"I found her," Hermione mouthed.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to turn invisible and fly in the air," she said, "I should be able to get her and cut off her head."

Draco nodded and Hermione became invisible. She took of and flew over to where Ginny was at and saw that she was looking around. Suddenly Hermione took one swipe with her sword and Ginny's head came clean off.

"Finally, the bitch is dead," Draco said as Hermione covered the severed head up.

"Yeah, to bad we can't change these people back," Hermione told him, "Come on, let's get out of here. This place is really giving me the creeps."

Thankfully Dumbledore was able to cover the whole thing up and no one questioned what had happened. Hermione spent time trying not to remember what she had seen but it was impossible.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I mean, I'm still trying to get those people out of my head but I'm finding that hard."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know and I'm glad that you were able to think on your feet."

"So what's going to happen to Ginny's head?" Draco asked.

"Most likely it will be kept as a dangerous weapon and away from the Ministry," Hermione answered, "The last thing that we need is Fudge finding out about it and wanting to use it."

"Do you think that Fudge really bought what happened?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered, "But I'm hoping that he did."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I'm worried about what the rest of the Weasley's are going to do," Snape told Dumbledore, "We know that Ronald Weasley probably told his mum what had happened."

"I modified his memory but I can't really fiddle too much with it," Dumbledore told him, "He thinks that his sister had an accident and that's how it will remain."

"Do you think he'll find out?"

"Gods, I hope not," Dumbledore said.

The next day Dumbledore was busy reading a book when there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore sensed that it was Fudge as well as Mrs. Weasley. However he said enter and the door opened to let them in.

"What can I do for you, Cornelius," Dumbledore asked.

"As the acting Minister of Magic Mrs. Weasley has reported that you caused the death of her daughter."

"And what makes her think that I had any hand in it," he asked.

"My daughter was fine until she came here," Mrs. Weasley said, "Now she's dead."

"She had an accident," Dumbledore told her.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him and said, "That's what you're telling everyone but I don't believe that for one moment. My son told me that Miss Granger is a dark witch and I believe it. No Muggleborn is that talented."

"That's why I'm having you expel Miss Granger," Fudge told him.

"What, she's done nothing wrong," Dumbledore told him.

"She caused the death of my daughter," Mrs. Weasley told him, "Fudge, believes that she did as much as I do."

Dumbledore gave them both a look and then said, "Her parents will not be happy."

"I don't care what a bunch of muggles think," Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Your job is to make sure all students are safe. You let me down."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and said, "Fine, I'll expel her."

Mrs. Weasley smirked and said, "Good, I want the bitch gone."

And she stormed out.

"I'm going to make you pay for this, Cornelius," Dumbledore warned, "Miss Granger, is a good person."

Fudge said nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Sorry about it being a short chapter but I'm finally getting back into doing this story. If I make any mistakes then forgive me.


	16. Expelled

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews and comments. I will try my best not to make you wait for Chapter 17. I'll most likely have it up on Christmas.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

Chapter 16: Expelled

"I'm very sorry to do this to you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "But Fudge has asked me to formally expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on grounds that you caused the death of her daughter. She mainly blames me but the fact that it's known that you're a dark witch by birth has forced Fudge's hand."

Hermione couldn't believe it, she was expelled.

"At some point I will allow you to come back, when Fudge is gone."

"And how long will that be?"

"I hope soon," Dumbledore answered.

When Hermione had been given the letter of Expulsion she thought it was a joke. She was a good person and the Wizarding world was using the fact that she was born dark against her. She saw McGonagall looking upset at the thought and the tears told her that McGonagall hated losing her.

"Where will you go, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"I'll go back to Camp," Hermione answered, "Because I don't want Aurors to think that I'm up to something."

"Please write," McGonagall said.

"I will," Hermione promised.

Three hours later Hermione was back at Camp Half-blood around all her siblings of Hecate. Mary, thought the whole thing was stupid.

"Their going to need you," she said.

"I know but I can't return there," Hermione told her, "Not until Fudge is gone."

"So what are you going to do now?" Mary asked her.

"Go on quests, practice my magic, and wait to see what happens next."

"Let's hope that you don't have to wait for long," Mary said.

"Me either."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I can't believe that you allowed Hermione to be expelled," Harry said to Dumbledore. "She's done nothing wrong."

"I agree with you, Mr. Potter, but Mrs. Weasley believes that she caused the death of her daughter. I couldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't believe me and I would most likely be locked up in St. Mungo."

"For telling the truth."

"Mr. Potter, wizards have turned their back on the gods," Dumbledore said and Harry saw the hope in his voice that he would help Harry understand. "They don't believe in demigods and they don't think that anyone can be cursed. Ginny, killed tons of people but she'll be remembered as a victim of a dark witch. And that dark witch will be Hermione Granger."

"She's not dark!" Harry stated firmly.

"Try telling that to Mrs. Weasley," Dumbledore told him, "And she's going to work hard to make sure that Miss Granger never comes back again."

"Is there anything that I can do to help," Harry asked.

"No, there isn't," Dumbledore answered.

Harry wasn't surprised to find that a lot of people were very glad that Hermione was gone. Harry hated the looks of glee on their faces when Harry looked at the stop that once had Hermione and someone said, "At least she won't be taking my spot."

"Are you alright, Harry?" Neville asked.

"No, I'm not," Harry said, "Most everyone is glad that Hermione is gone and I'm sure they believe that she's some dark witch."

"You know how they treated her when it was discovered that she was a demigod," Neville said and Harry nodded, remembering. "People around here will blame anyone for their problems instead of themselves."

"Then they'll blame me if they find out that I'm one as well."

"Well they'll see their vision of a hero shattered but they'll live," Neville told him, "There's nothing wrong with being different. You're born a certain way and you can't help it."

"Like me and Snape being brothers."

"Exactly," Neville said.

"Hermione, wanted me to forgive Snape for liking my mum," Harry told him.

"And do you?"

"I don't know, it just seems weird that he had feelings for anyone," Harry told him.

"Well they were the same age," Neville said, "So it's not really that weird."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said.

"Look, just go down there and tell Snape that your okay that he liked your mum and that you had no right to hate him for something that is in the past. Of course I'm sure that you'll come up with your own words."

Harry looked at him and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Neville said and he left Harry alone.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Still thinking about Hogwarts," Mary asked Hermione a week after she had left and came back.

"All the time," Hermione answered, "But I really miss all my friends, or the ones that were really my friends."

"Let's hope they come back for the summer," Mary said to her.

"Me too," Hermione said with a small smile.

A couple of days later Hermione found what she was looking for. A simple changing spell would allow her to look like someone else without having to worry about Fudge or Mrs. Weasley finding out that she was back. She sent a letter to Dumbledore, telling him that she was coming back but under a spell. She needed to be back at Hogwarts, just in-case something bad happened. Something told her that something bad was going to happen.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Another short chapter. I'm hoping the next one will be longer.


	17. Luna's Owl

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your kind reviews.

111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: Luna's Owl

Hermione returned to England just as Luna's owl arrived. Hermione, knew that it was Luna's owl because she had seen it before. It had a letter in its beak and so she took it and opened it.

Hermione,

Don't come back to Hogwarts! Fudge is still here and he's got this horrible woman with her. I don't know if she's a monster but please don't return to Hogwarts. Dumbledore doesn't want you locked away in Azkaban.

Luna

"Thanks for the warning, Luna, but I'm still coming back," Hermione told the paper and then she told Luna's owl to leave.

It took off and was gone.

Hermione found an old abandoned house that looked like it was still in good use and made camp there. She would stay hidden until Fudge left and then she would see Dumbledore. She would also see what this horrible woman looked like. If she was as bad as Hermione sensed from Luna that she was then she would have to be careful. She would also have to talk to Harry. He was the only one, of few, that knew that she wasn't bad.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I warned her to stay away," Luna told Harry and Severus.

"She's not going to listen," Severus told her, "Hermione, will be back."

"And she'll get locked away," McGonagall said.

"And we can't have that," Harry said.

Luna thought this over and then said, "I have an idea but this is going to take sometime."

"What idea do you have?" Harry asked.

"I'm not going to tell you just yet," Luna said, "But if it works then Fudge won't be bothering Hermione anymore."

She then left the room.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Sometimes I wonder about her," Harry said when Luna was gone, "What kind of plan does she have?"

"Well she's the daughter of Athena so it could be anything," Severus said, "I just hope this doesn't end up blowing up in her face."

"Do you think it could?" McGonagall asked.

"Don't know, depends on her plan," Harry answered, "But, I'm not going to allow Hermione to be bullied even though she's not here."

"What are you going to do?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm going to put my foot down and use my fame to get the Wizarding world to see that Hermione is okay," Harry said, "And if Luna's plan works then Hermione will be back."

"But we don't know what Luna's plan is?" McGonagall said.

"I'm sure that we'll find out."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Luna appeared on Mt. Olympus and headed for the throne room. She had asked her mother if she could have a meeting with the gods, all of them, and she had agreed. Luna had told her what had happened to Hermione, telling her that Fudge and the Wizarding World viewed Hermione as a dark witch, evil, and that something had to be done about it. She hoped that her plan worked and that soon things would be a lot different.

"Enter," boomed Zeus and Luna opened the door, entering the large and grand room.

She kneeled before them and said, "I'm happy that you've agreed to see me."

"This wasn't my idea but Athena said that she trusted that you wouldn't waste our time."

"No, sir," Luna said. "I'm sure that mum has told you all what has happened to Hermione."

"My daughter isn't evil!" Hecate said.

"We know that," Zeus said.

"But the Wizarding world thinks that she is," Luna said, "Hermione has come back to England and I know that she'll get caught and sent to Azkaban, just because she's different."

Zeus gave her a look that told her that he didn't like this.

"What are you suggesting?" Artemis asked.

"That you all reveal yourselves to the Wizarding world, claim your children that go there. When they see that the gods are real and that your children are numerous then they will have to reconsider their decision."

"Do you think that the hate will stop with us revealing ourselves?" Zeus asked, "They will hate our children even more because their different. No, we will not reveal ourselves."

Luna bit her lip and then Hecate said, "But I can do something to help Hermione out."

Luna turned to the goddess of magic and asked, "What?"

"I will curse Fudge by removing his magic," Hecate told her, "I've blessed him, by birth, to have magic but if I remove it then he won't be Minister of Magic. Have Dumbledore allow Kingsley to be Minister and then Hermione will be able to return."

All the gods nodded in agreement.

"Finally, Hecate has a good idea," Zeus commented.

"Shut up, bolt breath," Hecate hissed.

"Thank you, I'll tell Dumbledore at once."

"Also, tell him that all that have made my daughter's life a living nightmare shall lose their magic as well. It will happen at midnight tonight."

"Yes, Hecate," Luna said, "Does this include Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

"Only those that will harm her," Hecate answered, "So I guess you can say that it will affect Tom Riddle and his followers, minus Hades son."

"Glad it won't," Hades told her.

"Thank you," Luna said, bowing to each one of them and then Luna left.

When she appeared she hurried to Dumbledore's office to tell him what Hecate had said. The idea that all that had hated Hecate's daughter was going to lose their magic was beyond hope. The idea that Voldemort wouldn't have any magic was a wonderful relief. No magical Voldemort, no returning war.

"Snickers," Luna said to the gargoyle and it hopped aside to let her pass.

She jumped on the moving staircase and let it take her up to Dumbledore's office. When she got off she knocked three times on the door and waited.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's voice and Luna opened the door to let herself in.

She saw that Professors Snape and McGonagall where there.

"What happened, Miss Lovegood?" McGonagall asked.

"The gods refuse to show themselves, stating that their children would be hated even more. However, Hecate will revoke the magic of all wizards and witches that have caused Hermione harm as well as revoke the magic of all Death Eaters, minus Professor Snape, and Voldemort."

Snape and McGonagall flinched.

"So Fudge will lose not only his magic but his position," Dumbledore said, "Now that's nice to hear."

"So You-Know-Who can't come back."

"Not without his magic he can't," Dumbledore told them, "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem," Luna said and then she left.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Harry woke up the next day and got dressed for another day of learning. When he arrived in the Great Hall he saw that it was almost empty, which was odd. He then noticed that there were hardly any students at the Slytherin table. Draco came over and looked at him.

"What happened to my housemates?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Harry answered. "Maybe my brother knows."

"I hope someone knows," Draco said and then Harry saw Snape walk in.

Harry got up and joined Draco in cornering him.

"What happened to the Slytherin students?" Harry asked him.

"Hecate, has revoked their magic," Snape told him, "Anyone that has done wrong against Hecate has been punished including the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters."

"So their no longer students."

"Correct," Snape answered and then he moved on.

"Weird," Draco said, "Though I hope this means that Hermione will be back. She really helped me out when I needed her."

Harry nodded and then headed back to the Gryffindor table. Now this was going to be one interesting week.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Hermione, couldn't believe what she was reading. There was a massive drop in the number of witches and wizards at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding world. This could only be the work of her mother but Hermione had a bad feeling that she was going to be blamed. She put the paper down and knew that it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore was going to write to her, telling her to come back. She would be ready.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll update on Friday.


	18. Dumbledore's Letter

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

111111111111111111111

A/N: I was going to post this on Friday but my mother wanted to get on, sorry about the wait. Oh and thanks everyone that's commented. I love your comments, they keep me going.

111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: Dumbledore's Letter

Hermione used her magic to change into a bird and fly to Hogwarts. Landing, she looked down on a branch she looked into the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster was talking to her cousin, Severus, and Harry.

"Now that Fudge is gone we need to find Hermione," Dumbledore told them, "I know that she's back in England but we don't know where."

"Why don't we send a letter to her," Harry suggested, "The owl will know where she's at."

"I was thinking about doing just that," Dumbledore said, "But I'm sending Fawks to deliver the letter. He can find anyone."

"I don't know why if Granger wants to even come back, not after how the school has treated her."

Hermione glared at the mention of students. She should have known that the students would turn on her as soon as she was gone.

"I understand where you're coming from," Dumbledore said. "But we need Hermione back."

"I want Hermione back," Harry said and Hermione mentally smiled.

"Then I'll send Hermione the letter," Dumbledore told them.

"Still don't know why she would want to come back," Snape told him.

Hermione waited until Severus and Harry were gone and then she flew away.

Two hours later Fawkes appeared with her letter and Hermione took it. Dumbledore's bird waited until she had read it, and wrote back, before vanishing. The letter told her that she was expected back at Hogwarts by dinner. She IM her friends at Camp. She got Chiron, who seemed happy to see her.

"Dumbledore, has invited me back," Hermione told him.

"That's good," Chiron said, "Are you going back?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "I'm not going to allow the students to push me away and Harry misses me."

"That's good to hear," Chiron said, "I do hope that Harry and Severus mend their relationship. Those brothers need each other."

"I agree," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Well I need to get ready."

"Then I'll leave it to you," Chiron told her and Hermione broke the connection.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"So who's the new Minister of Magic?" Harry asked during breakfast.

"A man name Kingsley Shacklebolt," Neville answered, "I don't know anything about him but Dumbledore seems pleased that he was appointed. I thought that Madam Bones would be but I guess she doesn't want to give up her job."

"What does she do?" Harry asked.

"She's head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Neville answered.

"I'm surprised that you know that, Longbottom?" Malfoy said.

"And I'm surprised that you still have your magic," Harry told him.

"Well I'm her cousin, we're family," Malfoy said, "I'm not about to make Hecate mad because other people don't like her."

"Point taken," Neville said.

"I wonder if Hermione is going to curse people," Harry wondered.

"If she does then I won't blame her," Malfoy said, "What they did to her was not right or fair."

Harry had to agree with that.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter but I wanted to save Hermione's appearance at Hogwarts for the next chapter. I'll update on Tuesday.


	19. The Return Of Hermione

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

A/N: Sorry about not updating, hope you like. I will update again this weekend.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

Chapter 19: The Return Of Hermione

Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts, this time just like herself, and she smiled at the feeling of being back. She knew that she had missed some work but she could always push herself to get it done. The first place that she went was Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drop," Hermione said, using the password that Dumbledore had given her.

The gargoyle moved aside to let her pass. She then stepped on the moving staircase that would take her up to Dumbledore's office.

"Enter," Dumbledore called before Hermione had a chance to knock.

She smiled and opened the door.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, beaming at her.

"Hello, Headmaster," Hermione said, "Thanks, for letting me come back."

"With Fudge gone, and most of the Purebloods that hate muggleborns, it's safe to say that you were able to come back. Personally, Hogwarts hasn't been the same since you left."

Hermione went pink and said, "Thanks, I'm glad to be back."

"Well you only missed three weeks of work but I've talked to the Professors and they all agreed that you can make up the work."

"That's good," Hermione said.

"The new password is Flubber Worms," Dumbledore told her.

"Is my bed ready?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course," Dumbledore answered, giving her a smile.

"Then I'll be off," she told him and Hermione shadowed out of his office.

Naturally Hermione knew that her return wouldn't be well received by others in her house. She personally didn't care what they thought as long as she had Harry as a friend. When she appeared Harry almost fell out of his seat.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said, grinning, "But this is the first time that I've shocked you."

"You could have warned me," Harry told her.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I'm back!"

She waited until Harry's heart rate had gone back down and then he said, "That's great! Glad to see that Dumbledore was able to get you back here."

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry," Hermione said, her tone scolding.

"Yeah," Harry muttered.

"Is Neville around?" Hermione asked him.

"I think he's hanging out with the plants," Harry told her.

"Well then we should go and visit him," Hermione told him, "So what happened with Fudge?"

"Apparently, he lost his magic," Harry told her.

"That doesn't seem like something that could happen overnight," Hermione said.

"Apparently your mother had something to do with it and the family agreed," Harry told her.

"Good, maybe they'll learn that muggles aren't bad," Hermione said, "I bet Draco's father is mad that he doesn't have any magic. So do you know what's going to happen to them?"

"Their being sent somewhere where they'll have no contact with the Wizarding world. Draco, is going to be spending the summer at Camp and since he still has his magic then he'll be taking over Malfoy Manor."

"That's nice," Hermione said and then, "Well let's go and see Neville."

And the both of them left the common room.

They found Neville talking with a woman that Hermione knew to be Demeter. She was wearing gardening clothes and helping Neville plant some flowers. He looked up when they approached.

"Hermione, your back!" Neville said.

"Yeah, I'm back," Hermione said and he ran over and gave her a huge hug. "No one can keep me from this place."

"I'm glad," Neville said, "Oh my mum decided to visit."

"Hello Aunt Demeter," Hermione said, smiling at her Aunt.

"Hello, Hermione," Demeter said, "Glad to see that you're back with Neville."

"She was showing me how to work the garden better," Neville told her.

"Is it working?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Neville answered.

"So what are you planting, Nev?" Harry asked him.

"Some plants that Professor Snape needs for his potions next year," Neville answered, "I was thinking that since I blow up cauldrons half the time that I should pay him back for what I've destroyed."

"It's not your fault," Hermione told him.

"I know but I feel like it is," Neville said.

"Want to meet us for dinner?" Harry asked him.

"Sure," Neville said and Hermione and Harry left Neville to work with his mother.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: I hope that you all like this chapter.


	20. Another Monster Attack

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews, they keep me going. I'll up updating again in a couple of days.

1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Chapter 20: Another Monster Attack

Things started to die down for Hermione, though the fact that all the haters were now gone was a wonderful relief. Now she could go back and focus on her studies. Harry, was also happy to see her as well. He kept on telling her that eight times a day.

"So what did you think about Charms?" Hermione asked him.

"It was better, since you've been tutoring me," Harry told her.

Hermione went pink and said, "No problem, Harry. So have you made mends with Severus?"

"I don't know if I can," Harry said, "He won't talk to me, much."

"Want me to talk to him?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head and Hermione sighed.

The next day was their day off from studying and so Hermione spent it looking over the work that she had done and then reading a book. The book that her mother had given her was full of all sorts of spells, some of them dark. She remembered her mother telling her that all children of Hecate had to learn these spells so that they didn't destroy the world. Hermione shuttered at the thought.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I'm glad that Hermione has fallen back to her old routine," Neville said.

"I'm glad as well," Luna said, "I was worried about her."

"She's fine but she's worried about me and my brother," Harry told them.

"What did she say?" Luna asked.

"She asked me if I was going to talk to Severus and I told her that I didn't know how," Harry answered.

Both Luna and Neville both looked at each other and then Luna said, "I think that you should at least talk to him."

"I know that but I'm still upset that he loved mum."

Luna put a hand on Harry's arm and said, "There's nothing wrong with loving someone. I think that his love for your mother was something very powerful. Just talk to him, Harry, and tell him that you don't care that he loved your mother."

"He's not going to believe me."

"Just try," Luna pressed.

Harry sighed and said, "Fine, I'll tell him."

"I think that's all that Hermione wants."

So later that night Harry found himself knocking on the door to his brother's office. A cold 'enter' could be heard and Harry opened the door to find his brother looking over something. He looked at Harry when he entered.

"Yes," he said.

"I wanted to talk to you," Harry told him.

Severus gave him a look and then asked, "And what is it?"

"Well, I want to say that I'm sorry about how I acted," Harry told him, "I'm use to hearing that my mum married my dad and all that. I was just shocked to hear that you loved her."

"Do you think it was gross that I cared about another living person?" Severus asked him.

"No, just shocked."

Severus snorted and then said, "Accepted."

Harry stared at him and then said, 'Thanks."

"Don't think that I'm suddenly going to be nice to you but since you're my brother then I have to put up with you."

Harry nodded and then he left his brother alone.

When Harry saw Hermione again he told her that he had talked with Severus, even if it was for a short time. She smiled at him, saying, "At least it's a start."

"I know, but it was strange even talking to him about it," Harry told her.

"I know," Hermione said, "But we need you both to be talking to each other. Something tells me that we're going to have problems soon."

Harry stared at her and then she said, "I'm learning to develop my sixth sense and its starting to tell me things."

"Like trouble," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said.

I had no idea the next day Hermione would be right.

Harry and Hermione were both outside the next day, Hermione going over what she had planned on doing during the summer.

"I just want to forget this year happened," she told him, "It's been nothing but a nightmare."

"I agree," Harry said, "Even though finding out that I have a family was great, I still could use a break from it all."

Hermione nodded and then something came through the trees and both Harry and Hermione drew out their swords. It was a good thing too because a Minotaur was coming at them.

"RUN!" Hermione screamed and they bolted for the castle.

Every now and then they would look back to see if it was following and sure enough it was.

"Any ideas?" Harry asked.

"Let's split and that way he can't decide which way to go," Hermione answered.

Harry nodded and they split when they came to a fork in the grounds. The Minotaur looked around, not knowing which way to go. Hermione muttered a spell that would make her invisible and waited. The half bull/half human sniffed around and that's when Hermione pounced. She brought her sword down and the Minotaur turned to dust.

She removed the spell and went over to where Harry was.

"Thank the gods that you were able to do that," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said, "Lets go to Dumbledore and tell him that another monster attacked.

Harry nodded and they hurried up to Dumbledore's office.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter but my mother wants to get on the net. Sigh, this is what happens when you have two computers and three people. I'm hoping to get my netbook back so that I can write more.


	21. Dumbledore's Worry

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 21: Dumbledore's Worry

Dumbledore wasn't pleased when he got a report that the Minotaur had attacked Harry and Hermione. So he summoned all the demigods for a meeting.

"Are you telling me that these monsters are coming onto the grounds," Severus said.

"That's exactly what it looks like," Dumbledore told him.

"Oh this is just great," Draco said, "What if Medusa comes back?"

Dumbledore knew that Draco was worried and he said, "That's why we need to find out why their coming in the first place."

"Do you think that someone is summoning them in?" Neville asked.

"Gods, I hope not," Hermione said, shuttering, "I would hate to know that someone is doing this to us."

"I agree with Hermione," Severus said, "If someone is summoning these monsters to attack us then we need to find out who it is."

"Meanwhile, we need to figure out how their getting in," Dumbledore told them, "Which means that I need Athena's daughters on this."

"No problem," Luna said.

"Good," Dumbledore said and he dismissed them.

While Luna and the other daughters and son's of Athena were busy working on finding out why the wards were failing Hermione and Harry spent time working on their sword practice. Hermione invited Severus to join but he told them that he had potions to brew. When he left Hermione said to Harry, "You're going to have to spend time with him."

"He doesn't want me to spend time with him."

"Try," Hermione urged.

"Okay, fine, I'll try," Harry said and then they started.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Albus, why are you worried about this?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore looked at his Deputy Headmistress and asked, "And why are you asking why I'm worried?"

"Because I've never seen you this focus since You-Know-Who was around," she answered.

"This is just as important as him," Dumbledore told her, "I know what I'm doing when I'm worried about something."

"Because it attacked Harry."

"Because it attacked both Harry and Hermione," Dumbledore answered and then he went back to what he was doing.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: I know, another short chapter. The next one will be longer.


	22. A Talk Between Brothers

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 22: A Talk Between Brothers

As the days passed, the nerves of all Hogwarts demigods continued to be pulled taunt. None of them knew when the next monster would attack or if any of the heroes battling it would survive. Hermione was most worried about this then any other.

"I don't like the idea that a monster is waiting on us," she told Harry.

"I know, I don't like it either," he said, "I've never been more scared then when Uncle Vernon hit me for making better grades then Dudley."

Hermione gave him a sorrowful look but said, "At least you don't have to go back there."

"I know!"

Everyone learned that Dumbledore was fairing no better in the worry department. He called several meeting, asking if Severus was done working on the potions that would be needed to heal any injured heroes.

"I've got them done," he said.

"Good," Dumbledore said, breathing a sigh of relief, "Now let's hope that we don't have to use them."

"I can't wait until summer comes and then all of them will be back at camp," Severus told him.

"Including you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Severus answered, nodding, "I have a home, where I belong, and I'm not about to give that up."

Dumbledore grinned at him and said, "No one is asking you to."

As for Hermione and the others they were training hard, learning their spells, and hoping that no one would be attacked on the way to Herbology or Defense Against the Dark Arts. The new one was a lot better.

"Hay, got an IM from camp," Harry told her.

"Really, what did it say?" Hermione asked.

"Annabeth and the others are coming back, helping us clean up things."

"Great, I missed them," Hermione said.

"Not the Stroll brothers, I don't," Draco told them.

"Yeah, I kind of hope they don't come back," Hermione said, "I had to worry about them stealing my books."

Both Harry and Draco nodded in agreement.

The next day, while Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Luna were all lined up to give their offerings to the gods an owl landed and stuck its leg out. A letter was waiting on Harry and so he took it and placed it under his plate. After giving his offering to Hades he headed back to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"Well let me open it," Harry told her and he opened it and pulled out the letter.

Flipping it open, he read:

Harry,

I think that its time to have a heart to heart, lasting more than a couple of moments. Have dinner with me at seven tonight.

Severus

"Severus, wants to talk to me over dinner," he told Hermione.

"That's great," Neville said.

"I don't know what to say to him," Harry told them.

"I'm sure that you'll do alright," Hermione told him, putting a hand on his arm.

A warmth spread through her when she touched his arm and she removed it. What was wrong with her?

"I agree with Hermione," Neville said.

"Thanks," Harry told him and then he started eating.

So around seven that night Harry left the common room and headed down to Severus office. He passed by Flitch, who looked as though he was about to give him detention, and headed down the steps leading to his office. When he arrived he knocked three times on the door.

"Enter," said Severus and Harry opened the door to find a table set up for dinner.

"I'm here as you asked," Harry told him.

"Then sit down and we'll eat and talk," Severus told him and Harry took his seat.

The food arrived and he watched as Severus gave his offering to Hades. He then sat back down and asked, "What do you want to know about your mother?"

Harry wasn't expecting this but he decided to answer the question.

"Well I want to know how you knew her." Harry said.

Severus gave him a searching look and then answered, "I knew her when she was a child, when we were both children. I saw her at the park and saw that she was just like me. I had no idea that she was a muggleborn but I didn't care."

"Did you know Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

Severus sneered at the name and answered, "Yes! She was a nasty girl and I'll be surprised if she has changed."

"She hasn't," Harry told him. "She hates magic and she hates me!"

Severus shook his head and then said, "I told her all about the Wizarding world, Dementors, and the like. I didn't tell her that some wizards would hate her since she was a muggleborn! I didn't tell her of the name that they give to muggleborns! I didn't tell her anything, but all the good things about our world! I made one mistake when I was in my fifth year that changed everything."

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"I called her a Mudblood," Severus answered, "I tried to tell her that I was sorry but she wouldn't hear of it. I felt like a total idiot and she died hating me."

"You don't know that," Harry said.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Why don't you go down to the Underworld and talk to her," Harry suggested, "Tell her that you're sorry and tell her what kind of person you are."

He saw Severus looking at him and he said, "I can't. Father, told me that she's not in the Underworld anymore but James is."

"What happened to her?"

"He said that I would find out," Severus told him, "I just wish that I could have Lily back, tell her that I'm truly sorry and that if I could do it all over again, I wouldn't have called her that."

Harry could sense that his brother was being tortured by this and he felt sorry for him.

"Do you want to know what my home life was like?" he asked.

Severus nodded, but said nothing.

"My Aunt and Uncle hated everything about me. They hated the fact that I had been born with magic and they taught that hate to Dudley. Dudley, made sure that I had no friends and that no one tried to make my life bearable. Sometimes I just want to kill them but I know that it won't solve anything and prove that I'm some dark wizard or something."

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered and he started to eat.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: I did a longer chapter, yes. I hope that you enjoys this one and I'll be back tomorrow with another chapter.


	23. Emotions

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 23: Emotions

Hermione and Harry were waiting on their friends when Argo II appeared. They were both surprised to find that they had others with them, demigods that they had never seen before.

"Cool ship," Harry commented.

"Thanks," Annabeth said, "Oh these are the Roman demigods."

Harry and Hermione saw several kids that didn't look friendly at all but he figured that Romans were not friendly in the first place.

"Why are we even here?" one of them asked.

"Because their our friends and we need to close the Doors of Death," Annabeth answered.

"Doors of Death, what have you guys been up to since we last saw you," Hermione asked her.

"Oh nothing," Annabeth said, "Percy got lost, Drew acted like a total bitch to a new camper, stuff like that."

"Doesn't she always," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Where are the others?" Percy asked.

"Oh their inside…thinking," Harry answered, "We had a Minotaur that visited. Thankfully, he's still stupid."

Annabeth and Percy stared at him and then Annabeth said, "Well I'm sure that you're glad that you got trained."

"Yeah, I am," Harry said.

"I thought that you had something to keep them out," Percy said.

"We do but it's failing and Dumbledore is trying to figure out why," Hermione told him.

"Do you need our help?"

"Not if it keeps you from doing what you're doing," Harry told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Hermione said. "So where are you going?"

"Rome," Percy answered.

"Percy, Annabeth, why are we wasting our time here?" one of them asked. "We need to get to Rome."

"Shut up," Annabeth snarled, "Are you sure you both don't want to come?"

"We're sure," Harry said, "We need to make sure that things are okay here."

"So are you leaving now?" Hermione asked, "We don't want you to go right away."

"We can leave in the morning," Percy told her.

"Well then, follow me," Hermione said and they led their friends towards the castle.

Several hours later the Roman demigods finally appeared, most likely they were hungry. A woman was with them, along with two hounds that looked like silver and gold. Harry and no experience with Roman demigods since, like everyone else, he believed that Rome had fallen. However the woman helped matters by conjuring up couches and at once the Roman demigods grabbed as much food as they wanted and settled down.

"Sorry about that," she said, "I should have told them to have more manners."

"That's alright," Dumbledore said, "Glad to see that you decided to visit us while on the way to Rome."

She nodded and then said, "I can't wait to see it."

"Even though your temples are ruins," Hermione said.

"Temples can be reconstructed," she said, "The problem is that Rome has forgotten its heart and has been ruled by a foreign power. If the heart is returned then things will be shown as they really are."

"Good luck with that," Harry said.

"Thanks," she said and then she went to get something to eat.

Harry and Hermione, followed by Neville, Luna, and Draco talked to the Greek demigods. Annabeth told them that they had been chosen to go and seal the Doors of Death.

"It's not allowing people to die," she said.

"Do you think that might cause You-Know-Who from being defeated, if he comes back."

"I'm most certain of it," Annabeth said.

Harry shuttered at that thought.

"So does anyone have any idea who caused the Chamber to open?" Percy asked.

"No, and no one has been attacked," Harry said, "To which I can be glad about."

Hermione nodded and then Harry added, "Professor Spout will be working on the Mandrakes just in-case something like this happens."

"Do you think it will help Colin?"

"I'm positive that it will," Hermione said, "And Severus is the best Potions Master ever."

"Speaking of Severus, where is he?"

"He's working on the problem," Hermione answered. "But I know that he'll figure it out. Remember the logic puzzle that we had to get through."

Harry groaned and said, "Don't remind me."

"What happened?"

"Well we're trying to get to the stone before Quirrell did and we had to go through this logic puzzle. I was the only one that managed it."

"And she'll keep on reminding me for all time," Harry said.

Hermione hit him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I think I've figured out what happened," Dumbledore told Severus when everyone had gone to bed.

"What do you figure happened?"

"Looks like something that only the Weasley's could do," he said.

Severus groaned and said, "And I thought that we were done with them."

"We're never done with them," Dumbledore told him, "I need to run a few tests to make sure that I'm right and then I'm going to the Ministry. Meanwhile, work on this potion and charm that the Founders created. I have a good feeling that this combination will work."

Severus took it and said, "I hope that your right."

"Me too."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Hermione, can I have a talk with you," Harry asked the next morning.

The demigods had left for their quest and Harry wanted to ask Hermione something that Piper had mentioned.

"Sure, what?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was wondering if you have feelings for me," Harry asked.

Hermione stared at him and he waited for her to laugh at him. But she said, "Yes, I do. What took you so long to ask me? Honestly."

"Sorry, I'm not good at this whole emotion thing," Harry told her.

"That's alright," she said, grinning at him and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left.

Girls, odd species!

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Don't worry Percy and Annabeth will come back at some point in this story. Hope that you like and thanks, in advance, for all your reviews.


	24. Hades Decision

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 24: Hades Decision

Hades, had been thinking about what he was going to do. Returning a mortal back to the land of the living was something that wasn't done without serious thought. Of course the look on old Tommy's face when one of his notable victims was suddenly walking around was too good of a moment to miss. He had talked to his wife and she agreed that it was a good idea. However, Zeus, only agreed to Hades request if the woman was immortal, a goddess.

"The decision is up to you," Hera told him.

"I think I can do without one soul in my realm," Hades told them and then he left.

So he summoned the shade to his throne room and looked at her. She was happy where she was, even though James wasn't there.

"Lily Evens Potter, the gods have decided that you will return to the land of the living," Hades told her.

"Will I be able to see my son?" Lily shade asked.

"Yes," Hades answered.

"Thank you," she said.

"You will need to go before the gods before you can return to the land of the living."

"I understand," she said and then Hades made her vanish.

"You know, you're a good person," his wife said.

Hades snorted and said, "Don't let me children hear you say that."

"Your secret is safe with me," she said and then they were both gone.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: A short chapter, but the next one will be a bit longer.


	25. The New Goddess

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 25: A New Goddess

Hermione was busy working on her Charms work when Chiron's sudden voice made her jump. She turned to see her trainer on what looked like the deck of a ship. She knew it was Argo II.

"Chiron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

"I wanted to inform you that Hades has allowed one shade to return to the land of the living," Chiron told her.

Hermione stared at him, knowing that what he was saying sounded impossible.

"But, Hades never lets any souls go," she said.

"He made an exception to this one," Chiron told her, "I know that you've heard of Lily Potter."

"Who hasn't," she said.

"She's the shade that's back and she's been made a goddess," Chiron told her and Hermione was really shocked. "I know, a lot of people were shocked but that's what Zeus and the others decided to do. She's the Goddess of Infants."

"A minor goddess," Hermione said.

"Yes," Chiron answered, "Any demigods born from her will have no problem hiding from monsters. However, she's coming to where you are."

"What, is she crazy?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not about to tell her that," Chiron said, "She might be a minor goddess but she does have power."

She nodded and then Chiron's message ended. Hermione hurried out of her dorm and headed to see the Headmaster. She tried his office but he wasn't there and then she headed to Professor McGonagall's office. She found Dumbledore drinking tea with the Professor.

"Miss Granger, do you believe in knocking?" McGonagall asked.

"Sorry, but this is important," she told them.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lily Potter, is back!" Hermione told them, "Hades, has allowed her to return to the land of the living but she's immortal."

"What, you mean that she's a-."

"Goddess," Hermione finished.

"What utter nonsense," McGonagall said, "The dead never come back."

"Minerva, that's enough," Dumbledore told her; giving her a look that Hermione hadn't seen him use much of.

"I hope that she's staying away," McGonagall said.

"No, Professor, she's visiting," Hermione snarled, "Because, you can't keep a goddess away."

And Hermione stormed out of the office.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A flash of light brought Lily into physical form. She was wearing Greek clothing and looking around. It was so good to be back, to be among the living. True, she had loved being given her reward but she missed her son and she missed making things right with Sev. She was determined to make things right, to tell Sev that she was sorry that she had turned her back on him.

She walked onto the grounds and slowly made her way across it. She didn't see any students around and she figured they were in lessons. Smiling, she vanished once more from sight.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Hermione told him.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked.

Hermione sat down and looked at him, then said, "Hades, has allowed your mother to come back to the land of the living. She's a goddess, Harry, and she's coming here."

She saw Harry giving her an odd look and then saying, "You're joking!"

"No, I'm not," Hermione said, "Chiron IM me and told me that she's been allowed to come back. I think that she's here, which means that she's coming to see you."

Hermione looked at him and then she saw the excitement in his face. "Really, she's back."

"Yes, she is," Hermione said, "But I think we should wait until she comes to visit you. You don't approach a goddess without her giving you permission."

Harry nodded but she could tell that Harry really wanted to see his mother more than anything.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: I hope that you like the chapter. The next one, I'm hoping, will be good and long. Thanks, everyone, for your reviews.


	26. Forgiveness

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: If I messed anything up then forgive me. This is what happens when your battery goes out and you can't get a new one for months. I would like to thank everyone that's made comments on my story. I will have this done this week and then I'll be working on the sequel. I'm not going to have it up until I'm done so I don't have to worry about messing anything up.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Chapter 26: Forgiveness

Severus was busy working on grading papers when he felt it. It was a presence that he had only felt once, and that was when he had gone to the meeting during the Winter Solstice. The sensation grew until a form appeared. He looked away as a flash of light came through and then died out.

"Sev," came a voice that he hadn't heard in so long.

He turned to find Lily, in full Greek clothing, standing there. He couldn't believe it, Hermione had been right.

"Lily," he cried out.

She ran over and gave him a huge hug, tears falling.

"Oh Sev, I'm so sorry for not forgiving you," she said, "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."

And for the first time, since Lily had died, he cried.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I sense her, Hermione," Harry said.

"Of course you do," Hermione told him, "Your link to her. Anyway, let them have their time alone. They do have a lot of bridges to rebuild."

"And I'm sure that she'll want to visit you," Neville said.

"Thanks," Harry said, "But I'm worried that she won't want me because she's a-."

"Harry, don't think that," Hermione said, her voice stern, "She loves you or she wouldn't of given her life to keep you from harm. I'm sure that she's going to have some words for her sister when she goes there."

Harry nodded but deep inside he was worried that his mum wasn't going to even talk to him, thinking that she was better then he was.

"Come on, let's go and see what the others are doing," Hermione said, "I'm interested in seeing if they have found something."

"Let's hope it leads to us not having any more monsters attacking us," Harry commented.

Hermione said nothing, but she nodded.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter.


	27. Peter Uncovered

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 27: Peter Uncovered

"I'm most pleased to have you back," Dumbledore told Lily when she met him in his office.

"I'm glad to be back," Lily said, "Me and Sev have been talking for hours and I'm happy to see that he's done something with his life."

Dumbledore grinned and said, "I'm glad that he has as well. So what brings you back here, besides seeing Severus and Harry again?"

"I want to reward Sev for everything that he's done," Lily told him, "And I want to help you with your problem."

Dumbledore sat down and took a deep breath, saying, "You've heard about the monster attack."

"Yes, and I'm most worried about it," she said, "My son could of gotten hurt, as well as Hermione and Sev. Students turned to stone, didn't think it was possible until I met Hades."

"Do you have any idea who's doing this, allowing these monsters in?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I don't," Lily answered, "But I'm worried about what will happen when another monster attacks."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Dumbledore told her, "But your son has done a fine job."

Lily blushed and said, "I'm proud of him as well."

"I'm also going to tell you that we locked away Sirius Black," Dumbledore told her, "He betrayed-."

"YOU WHAT!" Lily screamed, jumping to her feet, "You put an innocent man in Azkaban."

"Lily, he killed both you and James."

"No, he did not," Lily snarled, "We changed Secret Keepers! Peter was the one that we chose to keep our location hidden."

"Oh dear gods," Snape said.

"Where is he at?" Lily demanded.

"He died," Dumbledore answered.

"Like Hades, he did," Lily said, "I didn't see him in the Underworld and that means that he's alive."

"Lily, if he's alive then how is he surviving?" Snape asked.

"He can change into a rat," Lily told Dumbledore, "And that means that he's here, in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore thought about this and then said to Snape, "Have the Prefects gather all the rats at Hogwarts. We'll use a spell to make Peter show himself."

"As you wish, Headmaster," Snape said and he left.

"I'm sorry about this," Dumbledore told her.

"Like Hades you are," Lily snarled, "Did he even get a trial?"

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore answered, shaking his head.

She gave him a look that told Dumbledore that he better be careful.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Have you seen Ron's rat?" a boy asked Harry and Hermione.

"I think someone has him," Harry answered, "Why?"

"I'm supposed to round up all the rats," he answered and then left.

"I wonder what that's all about." Hermione wondered.

"I'm sure that we'll find out," Harry said and they returned to their work.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Are all the rats gathered?" Lily asked the Prefect.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Dumbledore took out his wand and started to tap each one. A boy burst out of one of them, clearly upset about something.

"So that's where he went," Sprout said.

"Can I go back home?" he asked.

"Mr. Smith, I'm sure that your mother will be happy to know that you're still alive," Sprout said, "I'll make sure that you get back home."

"Thanks," he said.

"Sometimes I really wonder about your house, Severus," Dumbledore told him.

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't tell them to do that."

"I'm sure that you didn't," Dumbledore told him and they continued their tapping.

The last rat proved to be Peter. The man looked at them in terror and then screamed when he saw Lily. She had a look that told everyone that Peter was in far more trouble than just betraying the Potters.

"Get him out of here," Dumbledore ordered Snape.

"With pleasure," Snape said, giving him a look that told Peter that Snape wanted to beat the living snot out of him.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I know what you are, Snape," Peter taunted, "A freak, like that woman in there."

"Sorry if people living a moral life is too much for you to handle, you filthy traitor," Snape snarled, "When I'm done with you your going to be so scared you won't tell anyone what's been going on at Hogwarts."

Snape made his sword appear and brought it down. Screams of the dead were heard and skeletons from all centuries came forth and stood ready.

"Torment him," Snape ordered.

Peter screamed as they came at him.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me during this story, even though I had been off for months on end. I'm almost done with this story and then I'll be focusing on the two that I have going.


	28. I'm By Your Side

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 28: I'm By Your Side

"Do you think that we'll be able to go back to Hogsmead?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I mean, they lost a lot of people."

"Draco's upset about what happened to his house mates," Hermione told him, shuttering at the memory of seeing one of them a stone statue.

"I don't blame him," Harry said, "I never thought that I would ever say that."

Hermione looked at him and smiled, saying, "We all thought we wouldn't be saying things. Strange, how my mother arriving changed things."

Harry looked at her and nodded.

"So what are you going to do this summer?" Hermione asked him, "Because I'm going back to camp."

"Have you told your family?" Harry asked her.

"Not yet, I'm going to write today and send it out," Hermione answered, "I heard from Neville and Draco that their going to camp as well. Draco said that he can't stand being around his family anymore."

"I wonder if he's going to be disowned," Harry wondered.

"I don't think he cares anymore," Hermione said, "And I'm sure that Severus will be going to camp as well. So, are you?"

"Yes, I am," Harry finally answered, "It's much better than the Dursley's. People there actually care about me."

She smiled at him and said, "Glad that you're coming."

Harry smiled back and then heard running. At once he had his sword out but it turned out to be Neville.

"Guys, you won't believe this," Neville said as Harry retracted his sword, "But Peter Pettigrew has been found."

"I thought he was dead."

"He's not dead," Neville said, "And he betrayed your parents."

"WHAT!" Harry screamed, the earth shaking.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione begged, "How did the truth come out?"

"Remember the Prefect was looking for rats." They nodded, "It turns out that Peter Pettigrew is a rat and was living as Ron's rat."

"Well that proves that the rat and Ron were made for each other," Hermione said.

"Well what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well he was discovered and he confessed to everything," Neville answered, "He's being sent to Azkaban and Sirius Black, the man that was wrongfully accused, is getting released."

"That's great," Harry said.

"He's also your godfather," Neville told him, "And how I know, gran mentioned it to me."

"Thanks, for telling me," Harry said and Neville hurried off.

"I think it's great that the truth came out," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but will he accept me," Harry asked her.

Hermione looked at him and then asked, "Why, are you worried?"

"Because I don't know how he'll react," Harry said, "And I've got a bad feeling that he doesn't like my brother."

Hermione sighed and said, "No one can control who their family is and you both have made your peace about Lily."

"I know that but Sirius hasn't," Harry said.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Sirius Orion Black, you have been found not guilty of the betrayal of the Potters and the murder of Peter Pettigrew. However, you have been found guilty of not registering as an Animagis. You will be fined two thousand galleons which will be removed from the amount that we are giving you as compensation for what happened. Dismissed."

Madam Bones struck the gavel and that made Sirius Black free.

"I'm free, Remus," Sirius said, grinning at his friend.

"I'm excited and I'll feel much better talking to you when you have your teeth worked on."

"Sorry, about that," Sirius said, "I'll make an appointment."

"That would be nice," Remus said.

"I can't wait to see Harry again," Sirius said, "I know that he's had it hard with the Dursley's."

"You don't know how hard," Remus told him, "But we'll get to that later. Lets get you into some clothes that don't look like a convict and then we'll take you to Hogwarts."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sirius said.

Three hours later Sirius and Remus were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. He saw someone working on something that had blonde hair. The boy looked up and Sirius saw a dead ringer for Lucius.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"And why should I tell you, Malfoy?" he asked.

A sword was the answer that he got.

"Hold it, not need to cut him up," Remus said, "He's Sirius Black and he's here to see Harry."

"I don't believe him," Malfoy said, "He might be a monster."

"I'm not a bloody monster, you pompous jerk," Sirius snarled, "Where did he learn this garbage at?'

"Get Professor Dumbledore, Luna," Malfoy said, "He's not entering until we know for certain that he's not a monster."

Sirius growled at him but Malfoy didn't back off. This boy had guts.

Ten minutes later Dumbledore arrived, along with several skeletons, and Snape. Sirius glared at him but Snape had his sword pointed at him as well.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Sirius asked, "You have dead bones here as well."

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"This thing says that he's Sirius Black," Malfoy said, "I don't trust him, not after what happened."

"I agree, Mr. Malfoy, can't take any chances," Dumbledore said. "What is the first excuse that you gave me when I caught you hexing Severus?"

"Oh that's easy, I didn't mean anything buy it," Sirius answered.

"What is your animagis?" Dumbledore asked.

"A black dog," Sirius answered.

"Why do you have the scars on your back?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not going to answer that one," Sirius answered.

"Attack," Snape ordered and the dead bones attacked.

"Severus, stop," Remus said, "I was there when he was let go, he's Sirius Black."

But Sirius was already running away, the skeletons following suit.

"Now that's the most fun that I've had all day," Snape told Remus.

"You did that on purpose," Remus told him.

"Put them back in the Underworld, Severus, and when Sirius comes back tell him that I'll see him in my office."

Remus nodded and he watched as Snape forced them back into the Underworld.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I can't believe that you did that," Lily said to Severus.

They were lying in bed and he said, "It was the most joy that I've had all day."

"Well I hope that I made up for it," Lily told him.

He kissed her and said, "Oh, you have."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Snivellus has become a nightmare," Sirius told Dumbledore.

"You will not talk about him like that," Dumbledore told him, "He's done more good for this school then you or your friends ever could."

Sirius rolled his eyes and then got snapped for that as well.

"Are we done talking about the praises of Snivellus," he asked.

"Shut up, Black," Dumbledore snapped, "Now I have a few things that I want to cover before I even let you near Harry."

"What is that?" Sirius asked.

"Well first of all, he's nothing like his father," Dumbledore told him. "If you think that you've found your old mate then you're wrong. He's been abused by the Dursley's and he won't accept you so quickly into his life. Another thing, he's a demigod."

Sirius stared at him and then said, "What, they don't exist."

Dumbledore grinned at him and then said, "Oh, yes they do."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: I hope that you enjoy the chapter and Sirius will have to go through things to prove himself worthy of being Harry's godfather.


	29. Dursley's Punishment

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She is the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 29: Dursley's Punishment

"Albus, you're crazier then the last time that I saw you," Sirius said, "Harry is not a demigod! He's a normal human being!"

"He's one and so are some of the students and staff here," Dumbledore told him, "If you will not accept Harry for what he is then I'm afraid that you're going to find that he will not have anything to do with you. Now, onto other business."

"No, we're going to talk about this nonsense talk," Sirius countered, his face turning red, "Harry, is not a damn freak. He's James and Lily Potter's son."

"Oh so that's what you think about me," said a voice that Sirius had never heard before.

He turned to see the shadows leaving and a boy standing there that looked nothing like James.

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded.

"This is Harry, Sirius," Dumbledore told him.

"Oh no, its not," Sirius countered, "He looks like damn Snivellus."

Dumbledore saw Harry's eyes blazing with hate and knew that Harry was about to do something stupid.

"Harry, could you leave us," Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, but tell this man that I don't want him near me," Harry told him and then he vanished into shadows.

"God, that boy is a freak of nature," Sirius said, "Now when am I going to see Harry?"

"That is Harry, Sirius," Remus said, "And you just called him the same thing that his relations call him."

Sirius looked at his friend and then said, "No, once again, that's not Harry."

"Whatever you say, Sirius," Remus said.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Hermione was busy getting down to studying for her exams when the shadows came and Harry appeared. From the look on his face, things had not gone well.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius Black called me a freak, just like the Dursley's do."

Hermione sighed and went over and held the one that she loved. She looked at him and said, "You're not a freak!"

"I know that but it hurts to hear it from someone that your mother trusted to be your godfather."

"I know," Hermione said, "And I'm sorry about what he did."

"I'm going to tell mum what happened," Harry told her.

"Harry, I think that Lily will hear about it soon enough," Hermione told him.

She knew that he knew that she was right.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"Of all the dumb things that man could do, calling his godson a freak is up there with my damn sister," Lily snarled, making things move around. "I'm so tempted to transport without warning him to look away."

"He won't listen," Snape, told her.

"Yeah, well if it hadn't been for me he would still be rotting in Azkaban," Lily told him.

"I know that but he doesn't seem grateful," Remus said.

"Well it's high time that he gets off his high horse and start living in the now," Lily told them, "What's the condition of having my sister and her family arrested?"

"I'm taking care of that right now," Dumbledore, told her.

"Good, the sooner that woman sees the inside of Azkaban, the better!"

"What are we going to do about Sirius?" Remus asked, "I know, from Nico, that children of Hades have a bad habit of holding grudges"

"I know," Dumbledore, said, "We need to ask Harry what he wants. I know that he's planning on returning to camp this summer."

"That's what I was thinking his plans were," Lily said, "I won't be able to see him due to Zeus's rules. He bent them so that I could see Harry in the first place."

"And why did he make the rule?" Snape asked.

"Because of Poseidon," Lily answered.

"Stupid rule," Snape commented.

A rumbling of thunder told him that Zeus had heard.

"Just ignore him," Lily told Snape. "But I think that your right, Albus, we need to ask Harry what he wants."

Dumbledore nodded and the three of them left his office.

She found him talking to a girl with blond hair that she knew had to be a child of Athena. The girl looked at her and then ran off.

"Nice friend that you have," Lily said, setting down.

"Yeah, I need plenty of them," Harry told her.

Lily put a hand on Harry's leg and asked, "Do you want to see Sirius?"

"No," Harry answered, "He called me a freak, like the Dursley's did."

Lily sighed and said, "I'm sorry that you were force to live there but I understand if you don't want Sirius around. I was thinking about making Severus your godfather, since he accepts you for you and you have an agreement with him."

Harry looked at her with a smile on his face and asked, "Can your really do that?"

"Of course," Lily said, "And I'll make sure that he doesn't pick on you too much."

"Thanks, but he hasn't done that since finding out that we're brothers. I also rather understand why he hated me. He thought that I was James Potter."

"Yeah, something that I'm not proud about," Lily said, "Well I'll let Severus knows that you want him to be your godfather."

"Thanks," Harry said to her and then Lily left.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"What do you mean that I've been denied my rights as godfather," Sirius demanded of the lawyer that came to his door.

"Miss Evens believes that you're not fit for the job."

"Miss Evens, I don't know a Miss Evens."

"Mr. Potter's mother."

"She's dead!" Sirius stated.

"Not according to Albus Dumbledore, she's not," he said, "Now if you will excuse me I need to get going."

"Oh I'm going to make Snivellus and that false Lily pay for this," he said as he closed the door.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Three weeks after Lily had talked to her son about being godson to Severus everyone gathered for the trial of the Dursley's. All three of them were being brought before the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on charges that made most people shutter. Lily, in her new form, was watching the whole thing. Severus and Remus, both good friends of Harry's now, told Harry that he did not need to worry.

"Madam Bones isn't going to let them harm you," Remus told him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive," Severus answered.

"You're doing your mother proud, Harry," Flitwick said.

"Thanks," Harry said and that was the only thing that got Harry into that seat.

Madam Bones banged her gavel, calling order.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement calls to trial the Dursley's. Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, and Mr. Dudley Dursley. All three are charged with various counts of child abuse and slavery. Bring them in."

The door opened and the three Dursley's, the source of so much of Harry's pain, entered. They were force do sit down and stare at everyone. Vernon looked around and then when he saw Harry he screamed, "GOT THE FREAK TO ARREST US. THIS WON'T HOLD UP, YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK!"

"That's enough," Madam Bones said, "You will not talk to anyone like that."

"Go to hell, bitch," Petunia snarled.

Harry felt his anger building but Remus put a hand on his shoulder, saying, and "You must control yourself."

"How can I when their talking to us like that."

"I know that it's not fair, but you need to control yourself. The last thing that we need is for people to know what you can do."

Harry nodded and put a clamp on his emotions.

"You are brought before us on seven thousand three hundred and twenty seven counts of child abuse and the same number of counts of child slavery against a one Harry James Potter. How do you plea?"

"I'm not going to even answer that," Vernon said, "That freak deserved everything he got coming to him and to bad we didn't stamp the magic out of him. He's ruined our lives and our reputation."

"I'll take that as a guilty plea," Madam Bones said, writing it down. "Now could you tell us what you made Mr. Potter do?"

And off Vernon went, talking about the chores that Harry had to do, relishing in the punishments that he got. Harry felt his anger spiking again but he clamped down on it. He was going to have one major blow out when he got free of the Ministry.

"So you thought that you could force a child to cook for you," someone said, "How sick can you get."

"He needed to be taught rules and boundaries. You have to keep freaks like this in line."

"Boundaries are good, but what you did isn't good," Madam Bones said.

End the end, all three of them were found guilty and sent to Azkaban. Harry wanted to send them to the Underworld.

Once they were back at Hogwarts Remus told everyone what had happened. Dumbledore seemed pleased that the Dursley's were finally being punished.

"I told Harry that things would turn out alright," Remus told them.

"Hail to the one that knows all," Hermione said, grinning.

"I'm personally glad that things are finally calming down," Lily said.

"Me too," Snape said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and when Dumbledore said, 'enter' it opened to reveal Professor Sprout.

"The Mandrakes are ready," she told them.

"Great," Dumbledore said, "Severus, could you take care of the potion."

"It would be my pleasure," Snape said and he left the office.

"I personally wish that we knew who had attacked those people," Hermione wondered.

"I think I know what caused it," Draco said.

They all looked at him and then he said, "My father had a diary by Tom Riddle. I think that he gave it to Ginny Weasley, before she was a monster, which caused it to happen."

Dumbledore suddenly looked alarmed and said, "Harry, I need that diary."

"Of course," he said and he shadowed out.

"Dumbledore, what's going on?" Remus asked.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort," he told Remus, who went white, "I think I've figured out how Voldemort got so strong."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"A Horcrux," Dumbledore answered.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Well this is the end of another chapter. The next chapter will be the final one. I will start on the sequel soon but I do have one complete story in waiting and I want to get that one up soon. Do not worry; I will do the sequel.


	30. Heading Back To Camp

Title: Hermione, Daughter of Hecate

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione gets news that she never expected. She's the daughter of Hecate and her skills will be needed during her second year. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 30: Heading Back To Camp

Harry made sure the Diary was destroyed, which nearly took out the entire of Dumbledore's office. Snape got the potion ready and soon all those that had been attacked, at least to Harry's knowledge, were back. Colin Creevy thought it was cool to lose most of the year. Sometimes Harry really wondered about him. The students all took their exams, which Harry was scared that he would fail. Hermione had to keep on telling him that he would do fine.

"I'm just worried that I'm going to lose everything that I learned," Harry told her.

"You won't," Hermione assured him, "You won't."

"Thanks, for the vote of confidence."

The first exams they had were in Potions and Charms. They had to remember how to make a Thickening Solution and then write down about the potions that they had learned during the year. Charms written was the same as the Potions one, what had they learned. Harry aced the practical, which made him feel better. The next day was Herbology and Transfiguration.

Harry had to change a pair of bunnies into slippers and repot Mandrakes. Luckily, these were babies and not the kind that was used in the potion. As each day passed Harry checked to see what was going on. Draco and Luna were still working on what they thought might work and Snape was seeing if it would by having Hermione summon monster after monster.

"If I didn't know that you were testing it I would think that you were sending them," Harry told Hermione when he saw her conjuring the next monster.

"Sorry about that, but they want to see if their idea will work," Hermione told him.

"And has it?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione answered.

When the exams finally ended Lily showed them an idea that she had thought of. She took something out of a bag and planted it into the ground. The thing magically grew into a tall pine tree.

"Demeter came up with the idea," she told them, "That should magically protect the school from monsters by adding strength to the wards."

"Sounds like a great idea, love," Snape said.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"So the problem has been solved," Dumbledore said, looking at the tree.

"Looks like it," Hermione said, "I'm personally glad that it is. Don't think that I could take worrying anymore."

Everyone had to agree with that.

On the last night at Hogwarts everyone that was still living in the castle was enjoying the feast that was presented to them. It had been one strange term with finding out about demigods, finding out that you were one, Peter being discovered as a traitor, Sirius being a jerk, meeting the gods, monsters, plotting and planning, and so much more.

"I can't wait to get back to camp," Neville said.

"Me either," Harry said and they all gave offerings to the gods and started eating.

The next day all their trunks were packed and ready to go. They got on the carriages that took them to Hogsmead Station and then they were on the train, pulling out, and heading to London. They all talked about next term, and wondering who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"I heard that Lupin will be taking over," Hermione said.

"And who told you that?" Harry asked.

"Your brother," she answered.

"Wish he was taking the job," Harry said.

"Yeah, but we don't want to lose him," Neville said, "Anyway, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without him."

Harry had to agree with that.

A week later Harry was back in America, back at Camp Half-Blood. When he crossed the borders, he felt safer. He took Hermione's hand and both of them began the next leg of their journey.

The End

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Well that's the end of the story and thanks for reading. I'm so excited about finally getting it down but kind of sad. I have one challenge on Potions and Snitches that I did, but in different parts. I will be posting that in a couple of weeks. I will continue with the two stories, one that I've started, with a new chapter and all. Thanks, once again for reading and commenting.


End file.
